<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Virginie by MarquisDeMenaux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753818">Virginie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarquisDeMenaux/pseuds/MarquisDeMenaux'>MarquisDeMenaux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Etiénne [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient History RPF, French History RPF, Historical RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarquisDeMenaux/pseuds/MarquisDeMenaux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Schon wieder eine Etiénne Geschichte, ich kann mich einfach nicht trennen von diesem Charakter.(.:</p><p>Virgienie ist 10 Jahre alt als sie in Etiénnes Schloss kommt und aus dem traurigen Mann ganz langsam wieder einen lebensfrohen Menschen macht.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Etiénne und Virginie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Etiénne [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1253399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Etiénnes Frau war nun schon ein Jahr tot. Er trauerte sehr, denn eine schwere Geburt hatte sie aus dem Leben gerissen. Frau und Kind starben noch am selben Tage. Niemand konnte ihnen helfen, zu groß die Gefahr dann auch noch das Ungeborene zu töten! Als es sicher und äußerst lebendig schien hatte es einige wenige Stunden im Arm seines völlig verzweifelten Vaters. </p><p>Diese Liebe war eine Liebe keine Zwangsehe, keine Verpflichtung, kein MUSS!</p><p>Um so schlimmer wog all das was in den vergangenen Monaten geschah. Seine Güter und sein Personal konnte er kaum noch haushalten, denn sein seliger Vater hinterließ nach dessen Tod viele Schulden. Etiénne hatte Friederike versprochen auf ihren geliebten Zweitwohnsitz aufzupassen, auf ihre geliebten Rosen in ihrem heiß begehrten Garten. All das verkaufte er notgedrungen um all die Schulden zu begleichen. Sein Vermögen schrumpfte von Stund zu Stund… doch das alles schien nichts im Vergleich zu Friederikes Tod.</p><p>Klein Louis hielt er ein paar Stunden im Arm bis sein kleines Herzlein aufhörte zu schlagen. Etiénne war Wochenlang untröstlich. Er schloss sich ein und duldete keinerlei, auch gutgemeinten, Besuch! Er sprach weder mit dem Personal noch mit sich selbst. Er weinte viele Stunden durch, draußen schien die herrlichste Sonne im herrlichsten Frühling, doch drinnen war es kalt, dunkel und ungemütlich. </p><p>All seine Liebesschwüre und Versprechungen liefen ins Leere und verschwanden im Nichts. Am Boden des dunkelsten Abgrundes war es leer und finster. Er glaubte er käme niemals mehr aus ihm empor und ließ sich völlig hängen. Keine Geschäfte, keinen Besuch, keine Beschäftigung… diese Aufgabe seiner selbst war eine totale! Er konnte Tagelang damit verbringen vor ihrem Bild zu sitzen und es anzustarren.<br/>
Blitze aus der Vergangenheit, aus glücklichen Tagen zuckten dann kurz durch seine Gedanken. Die ihn an ihr wunderschönes Wesen erinnerten, die ihn schmerzlich mitnahmen auf eine Reise zurück. Irgendwann, kaum merkbar begann er mit ihrem Bildnis zu sprechen. Das hatte etwas beruhigendes, besänftigendes und versprach ihm ein wenig Frieden mit den düsteren Gedanken, die immer noch wie dicke schwarze Wolken über ihm zu schweben schienen.</p><p>Als der Tag kam an dem er wieder hinausging wirkte er kränklich und älter als er war. Der erste Gang führte ihn zum Friedhof, es dunkelte bereits und das Schwarz verscheuchte ganz allmählich die noch rot schimmernden Wolken am Horizont. Etiénne, gekleidet in tiefer Trauer, lief wie ein Bote des Todes ganz allein hinaus auf den Totenacker. Es hatte etwas surreales als die Nacht sich endlich senkte und ihn fast verschluckte. </p><p>In dem Mausoleum seiner Familie war es still und friedlich. Die kühle etwas staubige Luft ließ ihn ein paar Mal husten. Er legte drei Rosen auf ihrer Grabstätte ab und ließ die Finger sanft über sie gleiten. Danach kniete er sich zu ihr hinab und sann nach. Er sprach in Gedanken mit ihr und wünschte ihr eine gute Reise, wo auch immer sie nun verweilte, entschuldigte sich dafür ihr nicht „Lebewohl“ gesagt zu haben, da die Ärzte ihn hinaus geschickt hatten aus ihrem Zimmer. </p><p>Als er sich abwandt wischte er sich die Tränen aus den Augen und schritt davon, hinaus zum Tor. Er lief den ganzen langen Weg zurück und hatte den Blick gesenkt. </p><p>						XXX</p><p>Einige Monate später erhielt er Besuch von seiner Tante  vom anderen Ende Frankreichs. Sie bemühte sich ihn nicht zu überfordern, ihn nicht zu sehr zu bedrängen und ihn sanft zu behandeln. Sie tastete sich vorsichtig an ein böses Thema. Zunächst die Schulden… Sie redeten eine Stunde bevor er sie auf ihr Gästezimmer komplementierte.<br/>
Sie blieb einige Tage bei ihm, denn die lange Reise musste sich ja auch lohnen. </p><p>Am nächsten Tag brachte sie die Schulden erneut auf den Plan und bekam mit, dass sein Vermögen in einem ziemlich desolaten Zustand war. Sie gingen eine Weile in seinem Park spazieren.</p><p>„Etiénne lieber Neffe, ihr müsste erst wieder zu Kräften kommen. Ich weiß da eine gute Partie.“<br/>
„Nein, ich werde nicht mehr heiraten!“<br/>
„Etiénne, bitte ich kann nicht mit ansehen wie Ihr...“<br/>
„Das Gespräch ist beendet!“ Er wandt sich ab und stapfte davon.<br/>
„Wartet doch… mon dieu!“ Rief sie hinter ihm her. </p><p>Sie brachte es jeden Tag vor, so lange bis er endlich genervt nach gab.</p><p>Sie saßen bei einer Schokolade im Salon.</p><p>„Ihre werte Cousine Virginie ist zwar noch eine kleine Knospe aber Ihr werdet sehen sie wird in ein paar Jahren in voller Pracht ihre Blüte erstrahlen lassen.“<br/>
„Tante, sie ist 10 Jahre alt, ein Kind, ich bin 30 Jahre alt!“ Bemerkte er empört, „Wie…? Wie stellt Ihr Euch das vor… soll ich zum Kinderschänder werden?“<br/>
„Na, Sie hat alles was Euch fehlt, eine gute Mitgift, noch keinen Anderen in ihrem Bett, Sie ist bereits artig erzogen und macht Euch keinen Ärger und sie ist nicht allzu klug, das dürfte Euch entgegen kommen, nicht wahr?“ Sie lächelte gewinnbringend.<br/>
„Tante, ich bin empört über Euren Vorschlag, ich bin zu tiefst erschüttert.“<br/>
„Aber...“ Sie richtete sich auf, „Sie ist noch so formbar!“<br/>
Er rollte die Augen und hörte nicht mehr zu. Eine 10 Jährige… man hatte ihr sicher die Kindheit geraubt um sie zu einer Art Prinzessin zu erziehen. Er ahnte es, er hatte mit ansehen müssen, wie seine geliebte Schwester bereits im zarten Alter von 4 Jahren in die Benimmschule musste um bei einem gewissen Monsieur Honoré in die Lehre zu gehen. Seine Schwester hatte das Ganze psychisch mitgenommen. Seine kleine liebe Schwester… deren Selbstbewusstsein immer kleiner wurde und die sogar Schläge kassierte wenn sie nicht parierte.  Monsieur Honoré hatte den kleinen Damen schlimmes angetan, Madeleine erzählte jedes mal was ihr widerfuhr. </p><p>„Hören Sie mir zu?“<br/>
„Nein, ich werde jetzt gehen!“ Er stand auf und neigte kurz das Haupt.</p><p>Nach etlichen Stunden der Bedrängnis, die Tante hatte die Bandagen härter angezogen… sagte er endlich zu!</p><p>Friederike war omnipräsent! Jedes Teil in diesem Haus erinnerte ihn an sie. Wie konnte er denn Platz in seinem Herzen schaffen, wenn er sie nicht losließ? Nicht loslassen wollte!</p><p>						XXX</p><p>Er stand am Altar als der Vater seiner neuen Braut mit dieser an ihn herantrat und ihm ihre Hand übergab. Sie war drei Köpfe kleiner als er und hatte den Kopf gesenkt. Der Vater trat zurück und ließ sie allein. Das Ehegelübde wurde gesprochen und nun war die Reihe an den besiegelnden Kuss. Er hob ihren Schleier und sah in ein Tränen verschmiertes Gesicht… sie sah ihn aus aufgerissenen, scheuen Augen an. Sein Herz sank bis in die Zehenspitzen. </p><p>Er neigte sich um ihr einen schnellen Kuss aufzudrücken, fühlte ihre bebenden Lippen und zog sich zurück. Die Kirche voller Gäste ließ ein begeistertes Seufzen los und Etiénne nahm Virginie bei der Hand um schnell hinaus zu gehen und in die Kutsche zu steigen. Gesichter und Glückwünsche flogen wie Wolken an ihm vorbei…<br/>
Als sie sich in der Kutsche gegenüber saßen schwiegen sie sich an, er hörte ihr leises weinen mit schmerzlicher Gewissheit. Sie wurde ihrem Zuhause und allem was sie kannte entrissen um ab jetzt mit einem wildfremden Mann der viel zu Alt war zusammenzuleben. Einem Mann, der wenn er gewollt hätte, alles mit ihr machen konnte unter dem Deckmantel der Ehe!</p><p>Als er, wie es üblich war, sie über die Schwelle getragen hatte und sie absetzte, fiel sie halb in sich zusammen. Er musste einen Diener mit Riechsalz herbei zitieren. Er lud sie in seinen Arm und trug sie die Treppen hinauf in den Ostflügel des Schlosses, weit weg von seinem Schlafgemach, das im Westflügel lag. Danach ließ er sie allein. </p><p>						XXX</p><p>Sie trafen sich zu den Mahlzeiten, die sie schweigend verbrachten. Das war alles was sie von ihm sah! Ihre Befürchtung, dass er über sie herfiel blieb aus. Das hatte sie etwas beruhigt, er war auch sonst still und lebte ein sehr zurückgezogenes Leben. Er sah traurig aus und wirkte fast mutlos. Er beschäftigte sich mit nichts, außer gelegentlichen Gängen zum Friedhof um seine verstorbene Frau u besuchen. </p><p>Also schrieb sie an ihre Freundinnen am anderen Ende ihrer bekannten Welt. Sie stickte und sie fand Sachen von Friederike die sie stets staunend und vorsichtig an die Seite legte… über die Monate hatte sie bereits einen ansehnlichen Haufen gesammelt und ordentlich weg gehangen zumindest ihre Kleider. Ihre Stick Utensilien benutzte sie, bis sie sich dem Ende neigten. Danach begann sie zu malen, sie hatte ein ganzes Konvolut an Stiften, Papier und Staffeleien von zu Hause mitgenommen.</p><p>Zu Hause, wie sehr sehnte sie sich danach! Zu Hause hatte sie ihren geliebte Hündin Clarisse… all ihre lieben Freundinnen. Ihren Papa den sie sehr vermisste. Dort war Lebensfreude und Frohsinn, wenn sie an ihre vier jüngeren Schwestern und ihren Bruder dachte.<br/>
Sie sammelte alles was sie benötigte zum malen zusammen und ließ es einen der Diener in den Garten tragen. Dann setzte sie sich und begann ein wunderschönes Stilleben zu gestalten. </p><p>Etiénne stand gerade am Fenster und sah hinaus, rein zufällig fiel sein Blick auf Virginie. Er musste so intensiv starren, dass sie sich davon umdrehte und ihn dort oben sah. Er wandt sich ab und lief ins Zimmer zurück. Er dachte intensiv an die Kleine, wie er sie bei sich nannte, und überlegte sie für eine gewisse wohl eher nicht unerhebliche Zeit, nach Hause zu schicken. Da hätte sie mehr als hier bei ihm.</p><p>						XXX</p><p>Am nächsten Tag befand sie sich freudestrahlend auf dem Weg nach Hause. Er sah der Kutsche nach und fand plötzlich, dass er sie vermissen würde. Sie würde ihm bei den Mahlzeiten fehlen und sie erinnerte ihn daran nicht allein zu sein wenn er sie zufällig erblickte.<br/>
Aber er hatte ihr gesagt, sie solle so lange bleiben wie es ihre beliebte</p><p>Sie kam allerdings nach einem halben Jahr schon wieder heim, denn ihre Mutter schalt sie bereits ihren Mann nicht all zu lang allein zu lassen. Sie hatte vorab einen vorsichtigen Brief an Etiénne gerichtet, mit der Bitte ihren Hund mitnehmen zu können. Eine Antwort ließ nicht lang auf sich warten.</p><p>So stiegt sie mit Clarisse im Arm aus der Kutsche aus als diese vor Schloss Menaux hielt. Etiénne kam gerade aus der Tür als sie die Stufen empor schritt. Sie wunderte sich als er ihr die Tür öffnete und sie dabei anlächelte. </p><p>„So dass ist also Euer Hund?“<br/>
„Ja, Monsieur!“ Sie knixte.<br/>
„Wie heißt er?“<br/>
„Das ist Clarisse!“ Sie setzte sie ab. </p><p>Clarisse lief sofort zu ihm und beschnupperte sein Hosenbein. Sie war nicht sehr groß, mit seinen 1.96 cm musste er sich weit hinab beugen als er ihr die Hand hin hielt. Virginie bebte innerlich vor Angst, denn Clarisse war Fremden gegenüber sehr skeptisch und biss dann und wann auch schon mal zu. Ihre eigene Familie fürchtete den kleinen Hund! Sie hatte es nicht schnell genug erwähnt. Doch die Hündin schnüffelte an seiner Hand und leckte diese. Ungewöhnlich, dass sie das tat, sie schien ihn zu mögen.</p><p>Es hatte sich im Übrigen nichts geändert als sie sich wieder einlebte.</p><p>Clarisse war so eine Art Bindeglied zwischen ihnen. Sie tauchte immer im ganzen Schloss auf, sie wuselte wild durch die Gegend und brachte Etiénne manchmal zu lachen. Virginie holte sie dann scheu wieder ab, wenn sie sich im Westflügel verirrt hatte. </p><p>Eines Abends saß, Etiénne vor Friederikes Bild und sprach mit ihr gerade das Geschehen des Tages durch als es an der Tür kratzte. Er öffnete und plötzlich lief Clarisse, schwanzwedelnd und schnüffelnd an ihm vorbei, setzte sich vor seinen Schreibtisch und sah ihn an. </p><p>„Was willst Du, Hund?“<br/>
Clarisse kläffte kurz auf.<br/>
„Du willst etwas zu essen?“<br/>
Clarisse bellte und hüpfte dann auf und ab. Etiénne lachte und hob sie in seine Arme. </p><p>„Dann komm mal mit Du hungriger Wolf.“ </p><p>Sie leckte sein Gesicht bis er sie wieder absetzte und aus dem Zimmer lief. Sie blieb ihm dicht auf den Fersen als er schneller lief, als er rannte und sich dabei vergaß kläffte sie aufgeregt. Virginie die ebenfalls gerade auf dem Flur stand musste genauso laut lachen. Etiénne sah sie an und lachte als Clarisse an seinem Bein hoch sprang, er drehte um und rannte in die andere Richtung, der Hund tollte ihm kläffend nach. Virginie rannte ihnen nach, bis Clarisse sich umdrehte und ihr folgte als sie abrupt die Richtung wechselte. Etiénne klatschte in die Hände und der Hund kam zurück, so ging es hin und her… Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis sie sich hinsetzte und beide nacheinander ansah. </p><p>Als sie sich zum Abendessen setzten mussten sie immer noch lachen. Es war als hätte sich ein Schleier von Etiénne gehoben. </p><p>						XXX</p><p>Briefe von ihre Mutter wurden immer drängender, denn Etiénne kam seinen Ehepflichten nicht nach und Virginie hatte schon ihr Monatliches. Der Druck auf einen Erben erhöhte sich von Tag zu Tag!<br/>
Natürlich lag das an ihr… niemals an ihm! Virginies Laune verschlechterte sich von Tag zu Tag und natürlich ihre Angst, sie war doch erst 11 Jahre alt. </p><p>Etiénne der mittlerweile bei den Mahlzeiten mit Virginie sprach bemerkte das umgehend und fragte nach, bekam aber immer irgendwelche ausweichenden Antworten. Irgendetwas nicht verfängliches was sich am Tage ereignet hatte. Doch Etiénne war nicht dumm und bat sie heute zu einem Gespräch in sein Büro. </p><p>Als sie dort eintraf wusste sie augenblicklich, dass es ihm ernst war! Er sah sie eindringlich an, hier waren sie allein, ohne Diener. Sie bemerkte das Ausflüchte nun nicht mehr wirkten. </p><p>„Mama meint… dass...“ Sie begann zu weinen.</p><p>Er stand vom Stuhl auf und lief um den Schreibtisch herum um sich an die andere Seite zu setzten damit er ihr näher war. </p><p>„Sie meint, ich muss mich anstrengen und einen Erben...“<br/>
„Scht.“ Er stand auf und nahm sie in den Arm. „Du musst gar nichts, Kind!“ (Jetzt war es raus… Kind)</p><p>Sie weinte bitterlich in seine Brust und klammerte sich an ihn. Eine so derartige Wut wollte aus ihm ausbrechen, dass er schlucken musste. Sie runter schlucken war der einzig richtige Weg. </p><p>Sie erinnerte ihn an Madeleine! </p><p>Am nächsten Tag bekam ihre Mutter einen bitterbösen Brief, der sich jegliche Einmischung verbat und ihr die Pest an den Hals wünschte. All die angestaute Wut brodelte in ihm hinauf. Sie hatte sich untröstlich gezeigt am letzten Abend, so dass er sie ins Bett tragen musste und bei ihr blieb bis sie schlief.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capitaine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Der folgende Tag und Abend verging in endlosen Bahnen. Gedanken kreisten kamen und gingen und es gab nichts was sie beide dagegen tun konnten!</p><p>Etiénne saß in seiner Bibliothek, ein Buch war aufgeschlagen doch der Blick ging über die Seiten hinaus ins Leere. <br/>Er konnte und würde nicht mit einem Kind schlafen, er konnte und würde sich keiner anderen widmen. Friederikes Blicke schienen in seinem Nacken zu brennen, er sah sich über die Schultwer um.</p><p>„Ich weiß ma Belle, Du würdest es gut heißen mich mit einer anderen zu sehen aber glaube mir doch endlich… ich… ich kann nicht! Ja Du würdest sagen, ich solle warten bis sie älter wird und dann schon sehen was ich an ihr hätte, ja… ach guck mich nicht so an!“ </p><p>Er stand auf und lief im Zimmer auf und ab.</p><p>„Sieh, ich mag die Kleine ja, sie tut mir leid, weil sie einen alten Esel wie mich zum Mann hat! Sie wäre mit Sicherheit viel glücklicher, wenn sie einen in ihrem Alter hätte und ich? Ich bin allein am besten aufgehoben.“</p><p>Er blieb stehen und sah auf seine Füße.</p><p>„Ich habe das Gefühl nie wieder lieben zu können. Es ist so einsam ohne Dich, jeder Tag so verflucht trüb!“ </p><p>Er dachte an Virginies und sein Spiel mit Clarisse.</p><p>„Ja, das stimmt, es hat mich aufgeheitert.“</p><p>Er setzte sich wieder und begann zu lesen, doch schon bald verschwamm der Inhalt des Buches mit seinen Gedanken.<br/>Virginie saß mit Clarisse auf dem Schoss auf ihrem Bett und weinte sich die Augen aus. Der kleine Hund leckte immer wieder ihre Hände, so dass sie kurz lächeln musste. Sie fürchtete Etiénne und mochte ihn zu gleich… sie wusste nicht wie sie mit ihren Gedanken umgehen sollte. Sie wollte nicht erwachsen werden, sie wollte für immer so sein wie jetzt und vor allem sie wollte spielen! Hinaus, wie ihr (leider schon verstorbener älterer Bruder) auf Kirschbäume klettern oder üben auf dem Seil zu balanciern!</p><p>Erwachsen sein war so furchtbar anstrengend, immer musste man sich benehmen und still sein und tun was andere sagten, den Kopf beugen wo es angebracht war und sich auf die Zunge beißen auch und gerade wenn man etwas bösartiges erwiedern wollte...sollte… musste!!!<br/>Eine Frau zu sein war in allem wohl das Schlimmste! Sticken, Malen, Schönwetter machen, Schweigen und Lächeln...Kinder gebären. Sie warf sich in die Kissen und weinte lauthals hinein. Sie wollte nach Hause aber auch da musste sie sich ihrer Mutter unterwerfen.</p><p>						XXX</p><p>Als sie am nächsten Morgen am Frühstückstisch saßen wirkte Virginie abwesend. Sie erinnerte ihn an ein Stück Dekoration, all ihre Freude war in den letzten Tagen gewichen. In Gedanken hörte er Friederike wie sie ihn ermahnte, das Kind nicht so traurig werden zu lassen. Er nickte kaum merklich. </p><p>„Virginie, kannst Du reiten?“<br/>„Ich, darf nicht, ich bin eine Frau!“ Sie sah trüb auf ihren Teller.<br/>„Du...? Alberner Quatsch!“ Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch „Noch einmal, kannst Du reiten?“ Er starrte sie an.<br/>„Früher… durfte ich mit Papa manchmal über die Felder reiten.“ Sie sah traurig weg. <br/>„Was hältst Du davon wenn Du etwas Ordentliches bekommst, damit Du reiten kannst und ich mir ansehe wie Du reitest?“</p><p>Sie sah ihn mit sehr großen Augen an und nickte kurz, dabei huschte ein Lächeln über das traurige Gesicht. </p><p>„Pierre, räum ab!“ Er wandte sich an den Diener ohne sich umzudrehen. „Allez, auf Dein Zimmer, ich schicke dir Monsieur Pouriniaque er soll Dir etwas tüchtiges nähen...“</p><p>Wenig später stand der Schneider Gewehr bei Fuß im Salon und neigte tief das ergrauende Haupt.</p><p>„...Eine Hose und einen Gehrock… eine Weste ach und ein paar ordentliche Stiefel… die werden Sie wohl auftreiben und keinen Rock oder etwas vergleichbares...Hose! Verstanden?“<br/>„Oui Monsieur le Marquis!“<br/>„Bon!“</p><p>						XXX</p><p>Tags drauf kam sie in den Salon. Sie schritt anmutig wie eine Dame die Treppe hinab und wirkte doch wie ein junger Bursche. Ihre Reitkleidung wirkte Tadellos und sie sah frech aus. Etiénne war in seine angenhmste Reitkleidung gehüllt. Zusammen verließen sie das Haus unter staunenden Blicken der Diener. </p><p>Als sie in den Stall kamen holte der Knecht schnell einen braven Zelter, damit Etiénne sehen konnte wie sie sich gab. Sie gingen in seine Reithalle und er half ihr auf das riesige Pferd. </p><p>„Capitaine ist schon etwas älter, er war Friederikes Pferd.“<br/>„Merci.“ Virginie lächelte strahlend.<br/>„So, dann reite los und lass mich sehen was Du kannst.“</p><p>Sie ritt an der Longe an und Etiénne merkte sofort, dass sie sehr wackelig saß. Er würde ihr erst eine Menge beibringen müssen bevor er richtig mit ihr  ausreiten konnte. Capitaine schien zu merken, dass seine kleine Reiterin sehr unsicher war und lief mit breitem Kreuz ganz vorsichtig. Das riesige graue Pferd schien regelrecht zu leuchten weil es wieder gebraucht wurde, seine Augen wirkten auf einmal groß, hell und klar. Er richtete sich stolz auf und schritt erhaben. Capitaines Freude und Würde schien Virginie aufzurichten und ihr Vertrauen zu schenken. Sie befolgte artig alle Anweisungen die ihr Lehrer ihr gab.</p><p>Etiénne beließ es für dieses mal beim Schritt um sie nicht zu überfordern. Als er merkte, dass sie müde wurde holte er das Pferd zu sich in den Circel und lobte es sanft und ruhig. Ein zufriedenes Schnauben war der Dank. Er hielt die Arme auf und Virginie ließ sich hinein fallen. </p><p>„Er gehört ab heute Dir, Friederike hätte es sicher so gewollt. Nicht wahr, Capitaine?“ <br/>„Merci!“ sie sprang freudig auf. <br/>„Ich werde jetzt Fahatlan holen...“<br/>„Darf ich zusehen?“ Sie fiel ihm aufgeregt ins Wort.<br/>„Sicher.“</p><p>Etiénne holte ein goldfarbenes Pferd in die Arena und hatte Mühe das Tier ruhig zu halten denn es tänzelte aufgeregt. Als er saß atmete er tief aus und übertrug die Ruhe auf das Tier. Fahatlan war eine Englisches Vollblut mit viel arabischem Blut. Der Hengst tänzelte beim angehen etwas bevor er sich wieder beruhigte. Virginie saß auf einer Empore und sah gespannt zu. Eine magische Verbindung entspann sich zwischen Pferd und Reiter, kaum für andere zu sehen, doch sie erfasste mit einem Blick was da geschah. Fahatlan blickte ab und an zu ihr auf als wolle er sagen: „Mit Publikum kann ich das alles noch viel schöner!“ Er schien sich regelrecht in Schale zu schmeißen und lief zu Bestform auf. </p><p>Virginie hatte nach Reitausflügen immer mitbekommen wie ihr Vater Schelte von der Mutter bekam. ´Es schicke sich nicht für eine Dame!´<br/>Zum Schluss musste sie sogar ganz darauf verzichten und ihr geliebtes Pferdchen Eclair wurde gar verkauft. </p><p>Ihre Gedanken kamen zurück als Etiénne angaloppierte um seine feurigen Runden zu drehen. Fahatlan warf wiehernd den Kopf in den Nacken und erhob kurz die Vorderbeine um nach Vorn auszuschlagen und um dann weiter zu traben und schließlich in den Schritt zu verfallen. </p><p>Als Etiénne abstieg kam ein Knecht und nahm das Pferd entgegen, doch er winkte ab und führte es aus der Halle Richtung Stall. Als Etiénne abgesattelt hatte brachte er den Hengst auf seine Wiese und ließ ihn laufen. Fahatlan sprintete davon um sich in einer Mulde zu wälzen dann sprang er wieder auf und buckelte seinen Übermut hinaus.</p><p>Virginie die an Etiénnes Seite auftauchte meinte, „Er ist ganz schön wild.“<br/>„Er will seine Freiheit!“ </p><p>Sie gingen zurück zum Haus und schwatzten unbeschwert. Jeden Tag brach das Eis ein wenig mehr… diese Unbefangenheit allerdings brachten Clarisse und die Pferde hervor. </p><p>Virginie entwickelte sich zu einer recht guten Reiterin, immerhin konnte sie schon sitzen ohne das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren! Ein paar Trab Tritte hatte sie auch schon im Kavalleriesitz absolviert. <br/>					XXX</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So schritt die Zeit voran auf Schloss Menaux. Virginie wurde langsam aber sicher eine gute Reiterin, was Etiénne nicht minder mit Stolz erfüllte, war es doch auch sein Verdienst. Doch nichts konnte so gut gelingen ohne Capitaine der auch den gröbsten Fehler sofort verzieh. </p><p>Vor einigen Tagen hatten sie begonnen einige kleinere Ausritte zu wagen. Virginie verstand alsbald, warum Etiénne das Reiten oder vielmehr das Zusammensein mit Pferden so sehr liebte. Das Band, das sich zwischen ihr und dem grauen Capitaine entspann war ein magisches. Sie musste nur an etwas denken und Capitaine verstand augenblicklich. Sie liebte den Grauen so sehr, dass ihr jedes seiner altersbedingten Wehwehchen selbst Schmerz bereitete. </p><p>Am nächsten Morgen wollten beide zu einem langen Ritt aufbrechen und sie war so nervös, dass sie nicht schlafen konnte. Sie tigerte die ganze Zeit durch das Schloss, bis Etiénne darauf aufmerksam wurde. Er erhob sich von seinem Schreibtisch und legte die Knasterpfeife an die Seite. Er hatte die ganze Zeit tapsende Schritte auf dem Flur vernommen, denn die Tür war nur angelehnt. Er schritt hinaus um zu lauschen und erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf Virginie, die im Nachthemd und Morgenmantel mit offenen Haaren vorbei huschte und die Treppe hinab lief. </p><p>Er lief ihr nach und lauschte, was hatte sie wohl als nächstes vor? Sie öffnete die Tür und schlich, sich umsehend, hinaus auf den Hof. Er tat in Entfernung das Selbe. Wie oft hatte sie dieses Ritual schon vollzogen? Es schien nicht das erste Mal zu sein. Draußen war es stockfinster und sie hatte keine Mühe den Weg zu finden. Es war warm und eine angenehme Briese ging. Etiénne hatte vor geraumer Zeit seine Weste geöffnet und seine schneeweiß gepuderte Perücke abgelegt um seiner schwarzen Lockenpracht Luft zu verschaffen. </p><p>Ihr Weg führte in den Stall, er schlich unbemerkt durch die Tore hinterher. Drinnen waren die Pferde ruhig und fraßen ihr Heu, das ständige Mahlen der Zähne hatte etwas beruhigendes. Etiénne wusste das nur all zugut. Er hatte sich oft Nachts hier her gestohlen um seine Trauer über Friederike zu überwinden. Schlagartig erinnerte es ihn daran. </p><p>Capitaine empfing seine junge Besitzerin mit einem sanften Nasenstüber, Etiénne musste schmunzeln. Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass  Virginie weinte? Sie kuschelte sich an den Hals des Grauen und schluchzte hinein. Capitaine sah kurz erschrocken zu Etiénne um dann beruhigt weiter zu fressen. </p><p>Er lief leise in die Box und legte ihr behutsam eine Hand auf die Schulter, sie fuhr mit einem spitzen Schrei ängstlich zusammen. </p><p>„Sch. Ich bin es…“ Er legte den finger auf die Lippen.<br/>„Entschuldigung!“ Sie schämte sich in diesem Aufzug.<br/>„Sch.“ Er fuhr über ihre Wange und strich die Tränen beiseite, „Schon gut.“ </p><p>Sie stand so hilflos und verloren vor ihm, dass es ihn innerlich enorm bewegte. Sie sah auf seine Füße und erwartete eine Tirade. Sie, allein Nachts im Stall, eine Frau… das schickte sich nicht! <br/>Doch das Einzige was passierte war, dass sich eine Hand unter ihr Kinn legte die ihren Kopf hinauf hob. Sie sah ihm in die Augen und bemerkte einen ungewöhnlich sanften Ausdruck darin, mehr Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab.</p><p>Sie hatte ihn nie in lockerer Kleidung gesehen und schon gar nicht ohne Perücke. Er wirkte nicht wie sonst unnahbar, sondern eher einladen. Seine Augen sprachen Bände! Aus ihr klang immer noch das Heimweh, selbst nach fünf Jahren auf Schloss Menaux.<br/>Etiénne war ein Einzelgänger, tat zwar viel damit sie sich nicht ganz so einsam vorkam aber er konnte Nähe nicht oder nur wenig zulassen. Entzog sich schon bei dem kleinsten Versuch des Beisammenseins. Anfangs war es ihm willkommen doch mit der Zeit entfernte er sich immer weiter. Er hatte große Probleme sich einem anderen menschlichen Wesen zu öffnen. Doch jetzt, hier… erkannte er sein eigenes Leid wieder. Sein Leid spiegelte sich in diesem kleinen zerbrechlichen Wesen wieder… Schallte zu ihm zurück und rührte an sein Herz. </p><p>Seine Hand strich über ihre Wange und ganz plötzlich zog er sie in seine Arme. Sie stand zunächst einfach nur da und schloss dann ihre Arme um ihn. Er verstand sie auf einmal… er verstand sich. Er legte den Kopf hinab auf ihren und strich über ihren Rücken. Sie schluchzte laut in seine Brust, verschränkte die Hände davor und machte sich ganz klein. </p><p>Bilder von Friederike in genau dieser Haltung stiegen in ihm auf und sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Auf wundersame Weise begann sie ihr mit den Jahren zu ähneln, die selbe Haarfarbe, die selbe Silhouette, die selben Augen… jetzt das! Er hielt ihren bebenden Körper ganz lange und ganz sanft, solange bis sie sich wieder beruhigen konnte. Dann nahm sie Abstand und sah ihn schüchtern an.</p><p>„Schäme Dich nicht!“ Er legte den Kopf schief. </p><p>Er lief hinaus auf die Stallgasse und nahm eine große Heugarbe vom Stapel um sie in Capitaines Box auszubreiten. Dann setzte er sich und wies sie an das Selbe zu tun. Sie zögerte, setzte sich aber. Sie saßen einfach nur beisammen ohne zu reden, er nahm ihre Hand und hielt sie in seiner. Sie sahen Capitaine zu, der sich ihnen zuwandte um Heu zu ihren Füßen zu zupfen. Nach einer Stunde fielen ihr die Augen zu. Er zog sie, ohne dass sie es merkte auf seinen Schoß. Er strich über ihren Rücken und sah dem Grauen zu der sich auch irgendwann zu schlafen hinlegte. Er wachte über sie beide! </p><p>Als sie die Augen öffnete sah sie in seine und wunderte sich über ihre Position. </p><p>„Nein, alles gut, bleib ruhig!“ Er schmunzelte.<br/>„Es tut mir leid!“<br/>„Dir muss nichts leid tun… wir alle sind dann und wann traurig!“ Er sah weg und seine Gedanken schienen abzuschweifen. <br/>„Vermisst Du sie sehr?“ Die Frage kam aus dem Nichts!</p><p>Er sah hinab und dann weg, schwieg und lehnte den Kopf an die Boxenwand. </p><p>Nach gefühlten Stunden kam erst eine Antwort. „Kein Tag vergeht ohne an sie zu denken.“ <br/>„Wie war sie so?“ Sie spürte, dass es ihm Unbehagen bereitete „Es tut mir leid, das hätte ich nicht fragen sollen!“ <br/>„Du kannst nichts dafür…“ er strich über ihre Wange. „Sie war… die zweite Hälfte meines Herzens, sie war wunderschön, lustig, klug… sie war mein Beichtvater, sie war meine große Liebe!“ Er sah hinab und eine Träne rollte aus seinem Auge. „Sie wusste was ich denke wenn ich sie nur ansah… sie brachte mich zum lachen wenn mir zum weinen war. Sie wusste immer einen Ausweg… aus jeder noch so vertrakten Situation und sie liebte dieses Leben, war so voller Freude und Herzensgüte, dieses verschmitzte Lachen…“ <br/>„Du hast sie sehr geliebt.“<br/>„Oh, Ja!“ Er sah hinab… „Manchmal denke ich, er hätte mich holen sollen und sie beide leben lassen!“ </p><p>Jetzt war er es der weinen musste. Sie richtete sich auf und strich ihm die Tränen beiseite. <br/>„Er hat einen Plan, er hat für alles einen Plan, das sagt Maman immer!“<br/>„Ja.“ Er musste lächeln. „Ich danke Dir!“ Er wischte sich über das Gesicht, „Ich habe mit Niemandem bis jetzt darüber gesprochen, es ist schon so verdammt lange her, da sagt man, dass Zeit angeblich alle Wunden heilt aber ich spüre davon nichts!“ <br/>„Ich höre Dir zu!“ Diesmal war sie es die lächelte. </p><p>Er stand auf und streichelte Capitaine kurz, dann klopfte er sich Heu und Stroh von den Kleidern. </p><p>„Es wird Zeit, es ist schon spät.“ </p><p>Eine Hand half ihr auf und sie gingen zusammen Richtung Schloss. Als sie auf dem Flur zu ihren Gemächern ankamen brachte er sie an die Tür ihres Schlafzimmers. Sie hielt inne und sah scheu zu ihm auf. Er hatte in den letzten Stunden so viel Vertrauen gewonnen, dass sie ihm regelrecht nahe kam. Sie starrten sich an und beide wussten, dass sie sich jetzt von einander lösen mussten. Er hatte ihr Mitleid erweckt und war so ganz anders als sie es je für möglich gehalten hatte. Sie verstand ihn besser als je zu vor… Sie legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn mit pochendem Herzen zu sich hinab. Er ließ es zu und sah sie erstaunt an. Dann trafen sich ihre Lippen, nur kurz und zögerlich. Er löste sich und sah auf sie hinab, dann legte er einen finger an ihre Lippen und strich darüber. Sie starrte ihm krampfhaft in die Augen. Erwartete, dass er jetzt etwas Schlimmes sagen oder sie von sich stoßen würde, doch er beugte sich ein zweites Mal hinab und legte seine Lippen auf ihre. Seine Hand wanderte in ihren Rücken und hielt sie dort. </p><p>Sie lösten sich mit pochendem Herzen um schlafen zu gehen. Sie sah ihm nach bis er in seinem Gemach verschwand.</p><p>					XXX</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In dieser Nacht bekam er kein Auge zu, er wälzte sich hin und her und um und um. Sie war noch so unglaublich jung, 15 Jahre und er hätte ihr Vater sein können! Doch dieses zögerlicher näherkommen ging nicht von ihm aus. War das eine Entschuldigung? Musste er sich selbst rechtfertigen? Im Grunde war ja nichts passiert… wie hatte er sich nur so hinreißen lassen können? Andererseits gab es noch viel jüngere Mädchen die schon verheiratet und mit dem zweiten Kind schwanger waren. Nein, ein Kind musste seine Kindheit genießen! Er würde einfach warten wie sich das entwickelte… und dann fielen ihm doch die Augen zu. </p><p>Eine Stunde später wurde er von seinem Diener geweckt, der den Auftrag dazu bekommen hatte. Erst jetzt merkte er, dass er sich nicht mal umgezogen hatte! Er gähnte, warf den Diener mit einem Auftrag raus und reckte sich. Bald darauf klopfte es wieder und der Diener kam mit heißem duftendem Wasser hinein. Dann konnte er wieder gehen. Etiénne zog sich aus und wusch sich die Nacht vom Leib, den einen Teil allerdings behielt er und fasste sich an die Lippen. In frischen Kleidern verließ er das Schlafgemach und ging hinab um zu frühstücken.</p><p>Virginie saß bereits erwartungsvoll am anderen Ende des Tisches und grüßte ihn scheu. Sie aßen und schwiegen lange, bis Etiénne aufstand und ihr die Hand reichte. Sie gingen in den Stall und setzten sich auf ihre gezäumt und gesattelten Pferde. Als sie aus dem lärmenden Paris in die ruhigen Vororte eintauchten empfing sie eine ganz andere Welt. Einige Stunden darauf befanden sie sich in dichten Wäldern, weit ab von jeder Zivilisation.</p><p>Etiénne konnte endlich durchatmen und ließ ein laut vernehmbares Seufzen los. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und atmete tief ein und wieder aus um seine Lungen mit angenehmer Waldluft zu füllen. In dem Moment tat Fahatlan das Selbe und schnaubte zufrieden ab. Virginie sah ihn von der Seite her an und lächelte. </p><p>„Öffne die Arme und lass dich auf den Wald ein.“ Sagte Etiénne ohne sie anzusehen.</p><p>Sie hob die Arme hinauf und atmete tief ein. Sofortiges Wohlbehagen breitete sich in ihr aus. Etwas was sie nie zuvor so intensiv erlebt hatte. </p><p>„Es ist so schön!“<br/>
„Es ist beruhigend, nicht wahr?“ Er sah sie an.<br/>
„Ja!“ Sie sah zurück. </p><p>Jetzt war die Reihe an Capitaine der sich dem allgemeinem Durchatmen anschloss. </p><p>Virginie und Etiénne sahen sich an und mussten laut lachen. </p><p>„Immer wenn Dir zum weinen zumute ist oder wenn Du trübe Gedanken hegst, dann denke ab jetzt an dieses Gefühl!“<br/>
„Das werde ich, danke, dass Du mir gezeigt hast wie wunderschön es ist!“<br/>
„Es sind die Stille und der Frieden die sich in Dir ausbreiten, Du musst nur alles loslassen.“<br/>
„Wie lange hast Du damit gekämpft?“ Wieder eine Frage aus dem Nichts. </p><p>Er sah sie an, verdutzt, zugegebenermaßen.<br/>
„Wir sollten hier auf der Lichtung rasten.“</p><p>Sie saßen und sahen den Pferden beim grasen zu. Er lehnte an einem alten Baum und nach einer Stunde fielen ihm die Augen zu und der Kopf auf die Brust. Sie legte ihren Kopf in seinen Schoss und tat das Selbe. Als er die Augen aufschlug sah er auf sie hinab, es dämmerte bereits und sie hätten längst wieder zu Hause sein sollen. Doch dafür war es jetzt zu spät. Er sattelte und trenste die Pferde ab und ließ sie wieder laufen. Danach sammelte er Holz um ein Feuer zu entfachen. Virginie ließ einen erschrockenen Schrei los als sie allein aufwachte. Sie sprang ruckartig auf und sah sich ebenso schnell um als sie ein lautes Knacken im Hintergrund vernahm. Bevor sie panikartig wegrennen konnte zog Etiénne sie in seine Arme.</p><p>„Da ist ein Tier im Unterholz, ein ganz großes, ich habe schreckliche Angst.“<br/>
„Was für ein Tier?“<br/>
„Ich weiß nicht?“ </p><p>Darauf hörten sie Fahatlan ärgerlich wiehern und laute k<br/>
Kampfgeräusche. Dann ein Winseln und Janken, etwas großes, schwarzes fegte an ihnen vorbei, Richtung Wald. Etiénne pfiff durch die Zähne und kurz darauf kamen beide Pferde angetrabt. Nach kurzer Kontrolle stellte er fest, dass keines Blessuren hatte und ließ sie wieder gehen. Ein leises winseln und knacken war ganz in der Nähe vernehmbar. Etiénne entfachte erst ein Feuer und lies Virginie dort bevor er dem nach ging. </p><p>Ein verstörter schwarzer Hund kauerte im Unterholz und sah ihn ängstlich an. Er hockte sich hin und lockte das Tier heraus. Es wedelte verstört mit dem Schwanz und winselte um danach seine Hand zu lecken. Der Rüde unterwarf sich sofort und Etiénne konnte erkennen, dass er einen Tritt abbekommen haben musste. Er forderte das Tier auf mitzukommen und nach einigem Zögern kam es ihm nach. Es hinkte und kniff ängstlich die Rute ein. </p><p>„Das ist Dein Schwarzes Untier.“ Etiénne wies hinter sich auf das Häuflein Elend welches ihm nach schlich.<br/>
„Ich habe Angst.“<br/>
„Fürchte Dich nicht, er ist ganz brav.“ </p><p>Etiénne erkannte in den Augen des Hundes, dass der viel Leid erfahren haben musste, er war halb verhungert und schien regelrecht dankbar Anschluss zu bekommen. </p><p>„Jetzt weis er, dass Pferde kein Wild sind!“ Er lachte.<br/>
„Mir ist kalt.“ Sagte sie müde.</p><p>Er setzte sich neben sie und legte ihr seinen Gehrock um die Schultern. Sie legte sich in seinen Schoss und schreckte bei jedem knackendem Ast, bei jedem Geräusch wieder auf. Jedesmal fuhr er mit seiner Hand durch ihr Haar und beruhigte sie augenblicklich damit. Der Schwarze lag auf seiner anderen Seite und blickte demütig zu ihm auf. Etiénne tat das Selbe und beruhigte den Hund ebenso schnell. </p><p>Er genoss die Nacht und ihre Lebewesen. Er sah in die Flammen und sie verschlangen seine Gedanken. Zur fortgeschrittenen Stunde legte er sich und schlief ein. Der Hund wachte über sie, er hatte heimlich für sich beschlossen diesen Menschen nicht mehr zu von der Seite zu weichen, er spürte, dass er es hier gut haben würde. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doch es dauerte nicht lang und er erwachte erneut. Er richtete sich auf und sah hinab in ihr schlafendes Gesicht. Sie war so zart und zerbrechlich, ein Kind noch! Er strich über ihre Wange und hob sie sanft an um sie von seinem Schoss zu bekommen. Danach bettete er sie auf seiner Weste die er schnell auszog und zusammen knuddelte.<br/>
Ein ruhiges Mondlicht schien durch den nur schwach bewölkten Himmel und ließ ihn einmal mehr erkennen wie beruhigend die Nacht wirken konnte. Sie war ihm von jeher Trost und Pein zugleich. Tröstlich wenn er Zeit zum nachdenken brauchte und Qualvoll wenn die Gedanken zur Pein wurden. In der Nacht erschien alles viel ruhiger und sanft oder grausam und schlimmer als am Tag. </p><p>Er bedeutete dem Hund Wache zu halten und lief allein in den Wald hinein. Die Pferde sahen kurz auf und grasten friedvoll weiter. Ganz in der Nähe war ein kleiner Fluss der sich durch viele Windungen mäanderte, er zog sich aus und stieg in das sehr kühle Nass. Doch es war eine willkommene Abwechselung zum heißen Tag. Sofort überkam ihm ein schaudriges Wohlbehagen. Er genoss die Szene die sich ihm bot. Das Mondlicht schimmerte silbern auf den dahinfließenden Wellen und verschwand ein ums andere mal, nur um woanders wieder aufzuschimmern. Im ganzen sah der Fluss aus wie von tausend glänzenden Sternen durchzogen. Er legte eine Hand auf die Wasseroberfläche und strich sanft hinüber, so als wolle er sich mit dem Universum verbinden. Er tauchte mit diesem Gedanken unter um alsbald Haareschüttelnd wieder durch die Wasseroberfläche zu brechen. </p><p>„Etiénne?“ Rief eine ängstliche Stimme leise zu ihm hinüber.<br/>
„Ich bin hier.“ Entgegnete er halb ärgerlich, ob der Störung.</p><p>Er tat einen unvorsichtigen Schritt, so abgelenkt, und rutschte auf einem bemoosten Stein ab. Dabei riss er sich die Wade auf und fiel platschend wieder zurück ins Nass. Er fluchte leise und hielt sich das Bein. Bevor sie ankam war er bereits wieder hinaus geklettert und hielt sich gerade noch seine Hose vor die nackte Scham. </p><p>„Etiénne, ich bin allein wach geworden und hatte angst.“ Sie sah ihn an und verstummte.</p><p>Danach wand sie sich beschämt von ihm ab.</p><p>„Ich hab gedacht ich könnte ein wenig schwimmen...“ Er sah sie von oben her an „allein!“<br/>
„Es tut mir leid.“ Sagte sie indem sie ihm den Rücken zudrehte.<br/>
„Also wenn Du nicht mit hinein kommen willst dann lass mich wenigstens in ruhe wieder die Kleidung anlegen.“ Er legte den Kopf schief.<br/>
„Ich gehe zurück zum Feuer.“ </p><p>Der Hund sah ihn an und legte sich zu seinen Füßen nieder. Er sah streng hinab nur um den ausweichenden Augen des Tieres zu begegnen. Soviel Demut war beinahe beängstigend.</p><p>Er legte die Hose beiseite und hockte sich um das Tier zu streicheln. „Nein, Du warst nicht gemeint… du bist wohl eine sehr treue Seele? Nicht? Was hältst Du davon wenn ich Dich Hektor nenne?“<br/>
Der Hund sah nicht auf, zu groß die Angst vor einem Schlag. „Damit bist Du adoptiert, wenn Du magst? Komm, sieh mich mal an.“ Er nahm den Kopf des riesigen Tieres in die Hände. „Du tust mir nichts, ich dir auch nichts! Damit ist der Pakt besiegelt!“ </p><p>Er ließ das Tier und zog sich wieder an. Die Wade schmerzte zusehends mehr. Die Abkühlung hinterließ eine Ganzkörpergänsehaut und er schüttelte sich um sich die Arme zu reiben. Als er zum Feuer kam, den Hund an seiner Seite sah er wie Virginie beschämt die Flammen betrachtete. </p><p>„Leg Dich wieder hin und versuche ein bisschen zu ruhen!“<br/>
„Ja.“ </p><p>Sie sah ihn an und erschrak sich immer wieder über jeden Käuzchenruf oder scheinbar über jedes Mäusefiepen. Er nahm sehr wohl ihr heftiges atmen wahr, sie musste pure Panik haben. Man stelle sich nur einmal ein Kind vor, dass so gut behütet aufwuchs wie Virginie. Ein Mädchen, dass dazu erzogen wurde einem Mann kokett zu dienen, zu gebären und sich ruhig anzupassen. Sie sollte schweigen, sticken und sehr dekorativ in den Augen der Gesellschaft wirken. Jetzt erlebte sie im Kontrast dazu einen Kulturschock!</p><p>Er knöpfte die Hose am Knie auf und zog sich den Strumpf herab, im Feuerschein hatte er einen besseren Blick auf die Wunde. Sie blutete und wirkte tiefer als angenommen, er musste sie vor Dreck und Staub gut schützen. Sie sah erschrocken rüber, er beschwichtigte sofort.<br/>
In ein paar Stunden würde es dämmern und sie könnten den Heimweg antreten. Doch dazu musste sie zumindest ausgeruht sein.<br/>
Er stand auf und setzte sich zu ihr, wies sie an sich auf seinen Schoss zu legen. </p><p>Es dauerte auch nicht mehr lang und sie schlief. Damit war er wieder wie vom Feuer hypnotisiert. </p><p>Als die Vögel begannen ihre Lieder zu singen erwachte sie, dank seiner Abwesenheit... wieder panisch. Sie sah zu ihm hinüber, er hatte die Pferde gesattelt und stand gedankenverloren bei ihnen. Sie schlich sich zu ihm und legte ganz vorsichtig eine Hand in seine. Er drückte sie zart und ließ sie wieder los. </p><p>„Ich hoffe du konntest etwas Schlaf nachholen?“<br/>
„Ja.“ Sie war sehr einsilbig. </p><p>Sein Hemd stand auf und die Perücke hatte er seit dem sie hier ankamen in der Satteltasche verstaut. Er ging und kam alsbald korrekt eingekleidet zurück. Sie schwangen sich auf die Pferde, der Hund hinterdrein und ritten heim.</p><p>XXX</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Als er das Haus betrat kam sein besorgter Diener und sah ihn fragend an. Er lächelte und gab ihm seinen Hut und den Mantel. Der Hund wirkte demütiger als sonst und zog die Rute ein um ihm zu folgen. Der Diener sah den Hund fragend an und dann seinen Herrn.</p><p>„Das ist Hektor, Jacques er ist mir zugelaufen. Kauf Futter und mach ihm ein ordentliches Mahl er ist ganz ausgezerrt. Er ist ganz brav. Dank seiner Größe wirkt er wie eine Bestie aber er ist ganz das Gegenteil!“ Er tätschelte dem riesigen Tier den Kopf. </p><p>„Ja, Herr.“ Jacques sah ihm nicht in die Augen und neigte kurz das Haupt.</p><p>Einen Diener wie ihn brauchte so ziemlich jedes Anwesen! Er war verschwiegen, diskret und zur Stelle wenn man einen Wunsch hatte. <br/>Der Herr hinkte etwas als er die Treppe hinauf ging. Jacques der sehr wohl wusste, dass der Herr keine Ärzte mochte verkniff sich einen Kommentar. Danach ging er in die Küche orderte eine große Portion Fleisch die die Küchenmagd zu besorgen hatte und ging in den Schloßgarten um ein paar kühlende Kräuter für einen Verband aufzutreiben. </p><p>Etiénne hörte wie Clarisse sich über Virginie freute und schmunzelte. Hektor bog in diese Richtung ab und musterte den kleinen Schoßhund mit schiefen Kopf. Clarisse kam mit eingekniffener Rute zu ihm und legte sich sofort unterwürfig auf den Rücken. Das brachte Virginie auf den Plan die dem Ungetüm nicht traute. Sie rief ihren Hund zu sich und beeilte sich um den Flur hinab in ihr Zimmer zu gelangen. Hektor sah ihnen nach und spurtete ebenfalls los, doch die Tür schloss sich vor ihm. </p><p>„Hektor!“ Etiénne sah ihn fragend an.</p><p>Als der Hund neben seinem Schreibtisch platz nahm sah Etiénne ihn an und strich ihm über den Kopf. </p><p>Am späten Nachmittag fielen ihm die Augen zu, er erhob sich von seiner Korrespondenz und zog die Weste, die Schuhe und die Perücke aus. Jacques hatte ihm nicht grundlos geraten sich hinzulegen. Er stolperte halb über den Hund, der schreckte auf und flüchtete zur Tür. </p><p>„Ist gut, nichts passiert… komm her.“ </p><p>Es dauerte bis das scheue Tier sich beruhigte und verstand es würde ihm nichts geschehen. Etiénnes Wade schmerzte sehr, der Verband mit den Kräutern rutschte hinab, er zog ihn aus und sah eine hoch vereiterte Wunde. ´Oh, nicht gut!´dachte er und zog am Klingelzug bevor er fast hingefallen wäre. Jacques eilte sich um ihn zu stützen und um ihn ins Bett zu legen.<br/>Als sie auf den Flur traten sah Virginie sie und kam besorgt herbei. Jacques schob sie entschuldigend… „untertänigst“ an die Seite und läutete abermals den Klingelzug. Ein anderer Diener lief sofort um den Arzt herbei zu zitieren. </p><p>Als der wenig später eintraf lag Etiénne im Bett und wirkte angeschlagen. Etiénne sah den Doktor grimmig an und wies auf sein Bein. Danach wurde er zur Ader gelassen und die Wunde am Bein gesäubert. Hektor lief sich in eine Ecke drückend von links nach rechts und so weiter. Niemand traute sich das Tier anzufassen. Dabei hätte es guten Zuspruch so dringend gebraucht. </p><p>Doch das alles war harmlos und Etiénne erholte sich auch rasch wieder.<br/>XXX</p><p>Virginie machte Fortschritte auf dem Pferd und Etiénne war hoch zufrieden als er das sah. Sie konnte reiten wie ein Mann… was solls wen scherte es schon was andere von ihnen dachten? Also brachte er ihr springen bei dazu ließ er in der Reithalle alles vorbereiten. Als Virginie zur verabredeten Zeit in der Halle eintraf staunte sie nicht schlecht.</p><p>„Was soll das?“<br/>„Du lernst springen.“ <br/>„Springen… ich weis nicht ob ich das kann?“<br/>„Du wirst sehen, es wird Dir gefallen und bald bekommst Du nicht genug!“ <br/>Sie schwieg.<br/>„Dazu habe ich Sergeant gesattelt!“ <br/>„Aber der ist doch so unruhig.“<br/>„das schaffst Du schon, wenn wir nicht ins Wagnis gehen werden wir niemals lernen!“ <br/>„Ich will aber nichts wagen!“<br/>„Siehst Du, noch vor wenigen Monaten hättest Du es nicht gewagt mir zu widersprechen, ergo hast Du etwas von alle dem gelernt!“ Er lächelte triumphierend. „Du schaffst das, Du bist so weit nur zweifle nicht an Dir!“ <br/>„Aber ich habe angst!“<br/>„Das ist gut, Du fühlst das… das heißt du siehst es mit deinem Herzen… lass Deinen Verstand ganz raus! Du fängst mit einer Stange am Boden an und siehst was deine Intuition Dir dazu sagt.“<br/>„Also gut!“</p><p>Sie stieg auf den braunen Sergeant und nahm die Zügel auf. Das Pferd warf den Kopf hinauf so als wolle es ihr ihre Angst spiegeln. Dann dachte sie an seine Worte und ließ die Zügel locker, lockerte gedanklich die Beine und die Arme und atmete in langen Zügen aus und wieder ein. Sergeant trippelte durch die Halle und versteifte den Rücken zu einer regelrechten Eisenplatte. Etiénne schritt langsam auf das nervöse Tier zu und hielt seine Zügel, Virginie sah ihn angstvoll an. Er ging voraus und führte das Pferd und dann passierte was immer passierte, das Pferd beruhigte sich augenblicklich und lief mit gesenktem Kopf hinter ihm her. Ein unsichtbares Band entspann sich zwischen den Beiden und verwob sie miteinander. </p><p>„Ich verstehe es!“<br/>„Was?“<br/>„Ich habe ihm gar keine Zeit zum atmen gelassen, er konnte sich gar nicht an mich gewöhnen, ich bin sofort aufgestiegen. Ich habe ihn einfach überrumpelt.“<br/>„Dann steige jetzt ab und versuche es auf Deine Art!“</p><p>Sie glitt aus dem Sattel und nahm ihm die Zügel ab. Er lief aus der Halle hinaus und setzte sich auf eine Empore. Sie zog Sergeant Trense und Sattel aus. Das Pferd schüttelte sich kurz und lief von ihr weg in eine andere Ecke der Bahn, dort blieb es mit dem Po in ihre Richtung stehen. Sie versuchte alles um es auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, doch nichts half. </p><p>Erst als sie alles aufgab und sich zum gehen wandte drehte sich auch das Pferd und stapfte vorsichtig in ihre Richtung. Sie sah sich langsam um und da stand es direkt hinter ihr und sah sie aufmerksam an. </p><p>„Jetzt ist Dein Herz frei von allem negativem!“<br/>„Ja.“ Sie strich ihm liebevoll über die Nüstern.</p><p>Nach einem halben Tag an dem sie nichts anderes tat als mit dem Pferd durch die Reithalle zu laufen sattelte Etiénne wieder auf und half ihr in den Sattel. <br/>Siehe da, das Pferd lief ruhig seiner Bahnen und machte keine Anstalten seine Reiterin loszuwerden. Sie waren in völliger Harmonie. <br/>Sie konnten bald einige kleinere Sprünge nehmen und wirkten beide zufrieden. </p><p>„Das reicht, es war wunderschön.“<br/>„Wie fühlst Du Dich?“<br/>„wohl.“</p><p>Sie ließen Sergeant auf die Weide bringen und gingen ins Haus denn es war bereits früher Abend.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Als Virginie sich zum schlafen in ihr Gemach begab kam Hektor auf sie zu und legte seinen Kopf an ihre Seite. Er nahm den Frieden des Tages wahr und fühlte sich in ihrer Gegenwart sehr gut aufgehoben. Sie verspürte weder Angst noch Panik eher das Gegenteil. Als sie sich zum schlafen hin legte tat der Hund das Selbe und legte sich zu Clarisse auf den Boden am Fuße des Bettes. </p><p>Etiénne las noch bis tief in die Nacht bevor er er sich wunderte wo sein Hund geblieben war. Er lief über den Flur und sah in jedes Zimmer bis es ihm blühte. Er schob ganz leis die Tür zu ihrem Gemach auf und sah beide Hunde friedlich auf dem Boden liegen. Virginie sah ihn dort im Licht der Kerze die er trug. Er schmunzelte und ging wieder den Flur hinab in sein eigenes Gemach. Doch da konnte er nicht schlafen, es war wieder Vollmond also zog er sich etwas über und lief hinaus.</p><p>Der Vollmond ließ ihn nie ruhen, er hatte so etwas lockendes. Auf dem Weg die Treppe hinab sah ihn Virginie die ebenfalls kaum Schlaf fand. Je mehr sie über ihn lernte, desto weniger verstand sie ihn. Sie zog sich rasch ebenfalls etwas über und folgte ihm. Das weckte natürlich die Hunde die ihr Geleit gaben. Er lief durch den Park, es war nicht mehr warm Nachts und sie bereute, nicht mehr angezogen zu haben. Er sah nach den Pferden im Stall und ging ganz langsam wieder zurück in den Park. Sie folgte ihn durch immer dichter werdenden Baumbestand, bis er verschwand. Doch Hektor spürte ihn schnell wieder auf. </p><p>„Hektor was tust Du denn hier draußen?“ Er sah den Hund verwundert an. </p><p>Der Mond hatte sich hinter den Wolken versteckt und damit wurde es stockfinster. Etiénne hatte schon immer eine hervorragende Nachtsicht, Virginie nicht! </p><p>„Etiénne?“ Wisperte eine vertraute Stimme zu ihm hinüber.<br/>„Virginie was tust du denn hier?“ <br/>„Ich konnte nicht schlafen und bin Dir gefolgt!“ <br/>„Herjeh, Du bist eiskalt!“ Er legte ihr seinen Gehrock über.<br/>„Komm lass uns wieder reingehen!“<br/>„Meine Füße sind wie Eiszapfen.“<br/>„Wieso hast Du denn nur Hausschuhe an?“<br/>„Ich hätte Dich doch sonst nicht wieder gefunden!“ <br/>„Komm her!“ </p><p>Er hob sie in seine Arme und trug sie wieder ins Haus. Der Weg war nicht gerade kurz, doch sie wog ja auch nichts. Er trug sie die Treppen hinauf und sah, dass sie nur einen Morgenmantel trug, dazu die Hausschuhe. Er schüttelte den Kopf als sie den Mantel und die Schuh auszog und hastig ins Bett kletterte. Er nahm ihre Wärmepfanne und legte ein paar Kohlen hinein um sie an ihr Fußende zu schieben. Als er gehen wollte hielt sie seine Hand fest.</p><p>Er sah sie fragend an. Doch verstand in der Sekunde. <br/>Sie wollte diese Leichtigkeit vom Lagerfeuer! Sie war ihm so nah und das war schon länger her. So nah wie er ihr von sich aus nie kam. Er stand auf und zog sich Weste und Schuhe aus. Dann krabbelte er unter die Decke nahm sie in den Arm und legte seinen Kopf auf ihren. Es dauerte nicht lang bis beide schliefen. </p><p>Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte lag sie an ihn gedrückt. Er konnte ihr weiches Hinterteil an seiner Mitte spüren. Sein Kopf lag an ihrem. Sie schlief noch tief und fest, vermutete er. Er hatte seinen Arm um ihren Bauch geschlungen und seine Hand lag an ihrem Busen. Er schalt sich innerlich dafür… doch als er den Arm wegziehen wollte wurde er festgehalten. Also blieb er wie er war. Er genoss diese Nähe… schließlich war er immer noch ein Mann. Ihr schien es ebenfalls zu gefallen, denn sonst hätte sie ihn schon längst geweckt. </p><p>Er sog ihr duftendes Haar ein und atmete ganz langsam aus. Das schien ihr Gänsehaut zu verursachen. Er stützte sich auf seinen anderen Arm und sah auf sie hinab. Sie drehte ihm ihr Gesicht zu und schloss die Augen. Seine Finger über ihrer Brustwarze bewegten sich sanft über den dünnen Stoff des Nachthemdes und sie sah blitzartig wieder hinauf.  </p><p>Was auch immer er tat er verhexte sie! Sie war ihm verfallen, je mehr sie von ihm lernte desto mehr wollte sie ihn für sich gewinnen. </p><p>Sie wollte mehr, sie wusste, dass er sich aus irgendeinem Grund zurückhielt. Sie hatte das Gefühl ihn erobern zu müssen!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Er dachte eine geraume Zeit nach, fühlte sich Friederike gegenüber irgendwie schuldig. Er hatte Virginie einen Kuss auf die Stirn gegeben und war aufgestanden. Er fühlte sich der Kleinen gegenüber also auch schuldig. Sie wurde demnächst 16 Jahre alt… war noch ein Küken!</p><p>Friederike, eine Erinnerung stahl sich zurück in sein Bewusstsein.</p><p>Er saß mit Friederike am Meer irgendwo in der Bretagne auf einem schroffen Felsen. Der Wind umtoste sie, die Sturmmöwen flogen über ihnen hinweg. Sie waren dick eingepackt und Friederike lehnte an ihm in seinem Arm. Das Meer brandete die Felsen der Küste hinauf und warf schäumende Gischt auf. Sie sah so wunderschön aus als sie hinauf in seine Augen blickte, ihre Haare hatten sich aus dem Stirnband befreit und wehten unbändig um sie herum. Sie versuchte immer wieder sie zu bändigen doch dann gab sie es auf. Sie mussten lachen, er versuchte es ein letztes Mal doch auch ihm misslang es. Plötzlich zog sie ihn in einen Kuss, ein Kuss der so schön war, dass er sie eng an sich hielt. Damals konnte er nicht glauben, dass dieses wunderbar, sanfte Wesen ihn erwählt hatte. Aus Deutschland gekommen war nur um mit ihm zusammen zu sein. </p><p>Er hatte sie nie verdient und doch sie liebte ihn so tief wie ihn nie jemand geliebt hatte. Dieser Mensch war sein zweites Ich… Sein Herz sank und dann verkniff er sich die angestauten Tränen ein weiteres Mal. Er stand plötzlich auf und lief schnell in den Stall um sich Fahatlan satteln zu lassen. Danach preschte er vom Anwesen in den Wald, dabei flogen dann doch die Tränen, im Wind mit Sturmböen. Regen peitschte in sein Gesicht… doch er musste weg, würde platzen wenn er nicht weg ritt. </p><p>Er ritt und ritt bis er nicht mehr konnte. Fahatlan war gerade erst warm ihm machte die Jagd nichts, er wollte mehr! Danach kehrte er um ganz langsam und ohne Eile. Er wollte nicht so schnell nach Hause zurück. Es wurde dunkel und dann Nacht. </p><p>Gegen drei Uhr kehrte er endlich heim. Virginie wartete im Salon auf ihn und war eingeschlafen. Als sie die Tür hörte wachte sie allerdings auf. Er schloss hinter sich und zog sich den triefnassen Mantel von den Schultern. </p><p>„Ich habe mich um Dich gesorgt!“ Sie stand beinahe kleinlaut auf.</p><p>Er sah sie an und sagte kein Wort. Ging die Treppe hinauf und verschwand in seinem Gemach um sich in seinen Lieblings Sessel fallen zu lassen. Hektor war ihm die Treppen hinauf gefolgt, setzte sich vor ihn und sah ihn einfach nur an. Er strich über seinen Kopf und stand nach einer Weile auf um sich auszuziehen. Er hatte die Tür einen Spaltbreit aufstehen lassen. Virginie stand vor seiner Tür und sah hindurch, unschlüssig ob sie hineingehen sollte oder lieber draußen bleiben. </p><p>Er wollte die Tür gerade richtig schließen als er sie sah. Sie fiel ihm in den Arm und klammerte sich an ihn. Sie hatte all das nicht verstanden und fragte sich ob sie der Grund für sein merkwürdiges Verhalten sei? Er schloss seine Arme ebenfalls um sie und arbeitete sich dann wieder frei. Sie zitterte er bat sie rein und bemerkte, dass sie nur ein durchscheinendes Nachthemd trug… viel zu dünn! Er holte seinen Morgenmantel und stochte den Kamin ein bisschen mehr hoch. Sie setzte sich in den anderen Sessel und sah ihn verstört an. Er schüttete sich ein Glas Bordeaux ein bevor er sich bequem niederlies und sie anblickte. Er merkte, dass ihr etwas auf der Seele brannte. </p><p>„Du willst etwas sagen?“</p><p>Diesmal schwieg sie. Aber er dachte sich bereits was es sein könnte. </p><p>„Es ist nicht Deine Schuld!“ </p><p>Er ließ es im Raum stehen. </p><p>Sie schwiegen sich eine geraume Zeit an, sein Fokus war in den Flammen und damit seine Gedanken weit weit weg. </p><p>Auf der einen Seite hatte er durchaus Gefühle für Virginie konnte das aber mit Friederike nicht vereinbaren. Er verstand, dass das übertrieben war, denn Friederike war seit geraumer Zeit tot, dennoch sein Herz gehörte ihr würde immer ihr gehören. Das Herz kennt keinen Tot! Die alten Ägypter glaubten, dass das Herz der Sitz der Seele ist! Sie hatten recht… das Herz wird gewogen und nach seinen Taten berechnet danach erst kann man in Ruhe in die Unterwelt reisen… wie er allerdings auf diese Gedanken kam war ihm selbst ein Rätsel. </p><p>Virginie saß ihm schlafend gegenüber. Sie war mittlerweile ganz offensichtlich körperlich kein Kind mehr. Ihr Nachthemd war so dünn, dass er ihre Brustwarzen sehen konnte. Er sehnte sich nach körperlicher Nähe, nach Berührung. Nach all dem, konnte aber nicht über seine Schuldgefühle hinaus. <br/>Er stand auf lud sie in den Arm und trug sie ins Bett, danach legte er sich neben sie und deckte sie zu. Er starrte die halbe Nacht die Decke an und schlief dann letztenendes darüber ein.</p><p>Er erwachte mit einer steinharten Erregung. Diese wäre nicht ungewöhnlich wenn Virginie nicht bei ihm gelegen hätte. Sie lag mit dem Rücken zu ihm und nahm glücklicherweise nichts wahr, dachte er. Er hielt sie umschlungen und war an sie gepresst. Sie spürte ihn, sie war seit langer Zeit wach und hatte jede einzelne Regung mitbekommen. Er hatte im Schlaf in ihren Nacken gestöhnt. </p><p>Sie wollte ihn endlich!</p><p>Sie war schließlich kein Kind mehr… war bereit dafür… für ihn! Schon längst wann würde er das endlich begreifen? </p><p>Sie drückte sich etwas nach hinten und erntete ein erneutes Stöhnen. Zwischen ihnen war nur ein bisschen Stoff… ihr Hemd seine Hose. Sie richtete sich vor ihm auf und zog ihr Nachthemd ganz langsam aus. Er sah ihr mit großen Augen zu. Sein Verstand war in seiner Mitte… Er hätte gehen können, doch dann wand sie sich um und sah ihn an. Sie war wunderschön, sie war frech als sie seine Hose öffnete. Dann konnte er nicht fassen, dass er ihr dabei half. Sie küsste ihn immer wieder bis die Hose ausgezogen war und die Unterhose folgte. </p><p>Schließlich kam er aus der Deckung endlich!</p><p>Er strich über ihren Busen und zog sie zu sich, küsste sie so das ihr die Luft wegblieb. Seine Hand wanderte von ihrem Busen in ihre Scham und fand wonach sie sich sehnte. Er behielt alle ihre Regungen im Auge, doch sie konnte es kaum abwarten! Sie legte sich etwas höher und öffnete ihre Beine weit für ihn, danach zog sie ihn regelrecht auf sich. Er strich über die Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel und küsste ihren Busen solang bis sie vor Verlangen platzte. Es ging ihr nicht schnell genug.</p><p>Er hatte ein Einsehen, es war ja auch lange her.</p><p>Er zog ihre Beine ein bisschen weiter auseinander und sah ihr in die Augen, die sich verzehrten nach ihm. <br/>Als er in sie kam und sie zur Frau werden ließ schrie sie kurz auf, doch dann brandete ein derart ungekanntes Verlangen in ihr auf, dass sie sich vor sich selbst fürchtete. Er ließ ihr zeit und küsste sie lang bevor er sich bewegte und sie in die Matratze pinnte. <br/>Es dauerte nicht lang bis das Bett knarzte und gegen die Wand schlug.</p><p>XXX</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nach einer Zeit verließ er das Bett, er zog sich an und lief, gefolgt von Hektor aus dem Haus. Er brauchte ein bisschen Zeit zum nachdenken. Wo konnte man besser nachdenken als im Wald? Er striff an den Schönheiten der Natur vorbei, ohne sie zu würdigen. Warum konnte er nicht einfach das genießen was er hatte? Warum ließ ihn sein Herz nicht einmal in Ruhe. Unvermittelt tauchten Friederikes Wort in ihm auf. </p><p>„Etiénne, Du musst auch einmal loslassen können, es wird nie gut sein wenn Du allem Alten in alle Ewigkeit nachhängst!“ Hatte sie gesagt, als er sich nicht von einem Bild trennen konnte, dass er wunderschön fand auf der einen Seite, dass ihn aber auf der anderen an eine schlimme Erinnerung band. Er hatte sich damals dazu entschlossen das Bild zu verschenken. Danach tat es ihm leid. Doch mit der Zeit konnte er die Erinnerung daran gehen lassen. </p><p>Musste er Friederike ebenfalls so behandeln? Kann man etwas lieben und es gleichsam gehen lassen? Er dachte an Descartes Buch, alt ja aber immer noch aktuell. Ja man kann! Manchmal muss man alles aufgeben um etwas ganz neu zu beginnen! </p><p>Zweifel ist der Weisheit Anfang!</p><p>Er setzte sich am Wegesrand auf einen umgefallenen Baum und grübelte eine Weile. Doch der Wald wirkte wie ein immerwährender Energiespender und belebte ihn. Er hob beide Arme in die Luft und sog die erfrischende Waldluft in die Lungen. Direkt fühlte er sich besser. Dieses Gefühl, getragen zu sein und verstanden zu werden war hier im Wald stets einzigartig. Endlich, in dieser Stimmung kam er wieder nach Hause. </p><p>Virginie saß in ihrem Zimmer über einer Stickarbeit und war tief in Gedanken versunken. Er klopfte und kam nach Aufforderung hinein. Er setzte sich mit einem Buch in der Hand zu ihr und begann zu lesen. Sie sah ihn verwundert an, sonst schien er ganz zufrieden allein zu sein. Doch jetzt hatte er die Beine über kreuz und schien bereits das gelesene aufzusaugen. Er sah kurz auf und griff unwillkürlich nach seiner Pfeife um zu merken, dass er nicht in seinem Studienzimmer saß. Er ließ es und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Buch. Virginie ging hinaus und kam mit seinem Tabak und einem Fidibus wieder. Er sah her und lächelte darüber, stand auf stopfte mit einem Hufnagel die Pfeife ging zu einer Kerze, entzündete den Fidibus und damit die Pfeife. Zuletzt setzte er sich gemütlich schmauchend zurück und las gespannt weiter. </p><p>Sie sah ihm zu wie er dann und wann die Brauen zusammenkniff weil er etwas wohl nicht verstand, dann wieder erhellte sich sein Blick und er nickte kaum merklich. </p><p>´Meditationen, über die erste Philosophie´, stand auf dem Klappentext.</p><p>Unten klingelte es zum Mittagessen. Etiénne schien es gar nicht mitzubekommen. </p><p>„Monsieur!“ Sagte Virginie vorsichtig.<br/>„Madame?“ Etiénne sah lächelnd auf „Kann ich Euch helfen, Gnädigste?“<br/>„Wollen der Herr mich zum Mittagessen begleiten?“<br/>„Oui, sehr gern, wie kann ich einer solch liebreizenden jungen Dame diese Bitte ausschlagen? Man müsste mich einen alten Narren schimpfen!“ Er stand auf und verneigte sich stilsicher. <br/>Virginie reichte ihm spielerisch ihre Hand und knixte vornehm. „Monsieur.“ </p><p>Er ergriff sie und hauchte ihr einen Kuss hinauf.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Sie waren auf einen Ball geladen.</p><p>Alle Anwesenden Herren kreisten um sie wie um eine Sonne. Er bemerkte wie anmutig sie war, warum fiel ihm das erst jetzt auf? Sie wirkte bezaubernd in ihrem Amethystfarbenem Kleid, sie wirkte vornehm und war anbetungswürdig. Sie war wie eine Rose unter Tulpen und stach dringend jedem ins Auge. </p><p>Doch sie hatte nur Augen für ihn.</p><p>Seine Garderobe war auf ihre auf das Feinste abgestimmt. Er hatte alles nur für diesen Abend anfertigen lassen. Um sein Vermögen stand es mit der Hochzeit längst wieder sehr gut, er konnte es sich leisten. </p><p>Als sie in einem Menuett tanzten ergriffen andere Herren begehrlich ihre Hand und machten ihr Avancen. Es war in diesen Kreisen nicht unüblich Mätressen zu haben oder oft fremd zu gehen. Niemand scherte sich darum. Doch sie hatte nicht vor sich irgendwem hinzugeben. </p><p>Als der Tanz endete war Etiénne kurz auf die Terrasse des Anwesens verschwunden um Luft zu schnappen. All zu viele Menschen erdrückten ihn nur, nahmen ihm regelrecht die Luft zum atmen. Er fächelte sich Luft zu, konnte gerade an nichts anderes denken. </p><p>Drinnen hatte ein Junger Duc die Hand der meist begehrten Dame ergriffen und war mit ihr ganz unauffällig in einem abgelegenen Gang verschwunden. Er verwickelte sie in Plaudereien. Er wusste wie man junge Damen manipuliert. Hatte viel Erfahrung damit und spielte jedwede Trumpfkarte aus. Sie bemerkte irgendwann, dass sie immer weiter den Flur hinab gewandert waren. Das Anwesen war groß und die Ecke hier einsam. </p><p>„Marquise, wie alt seid Ihr wenn ich mir die Frage erlauben darf?“<br/>„16 Monsieur le Duc.“ <br/>„Ihr seid wunderschön in Eurem Gewand, es passt zu Euren Augen.“<br/>„Danke, Monsieur le Duc.“ </p><p>Sie sah sich immer wieder hektisch um, wollte nicht unhöflich sein und ließ sich in eines der Zimmer bugsieren. Dann ganz plötzlich stand er vor der Tür und lächelte sie gewinnend an. </p><p>„Wir können uns jetzt den Dingen widmend wegen denen wir hier her gekommen sind!“<br/>„Nein, Monsieur le Duc Ihr versteht mich ganz falsch.“<br/>„Oh! Ihr habt mir die ganze Zeit mit Eurem Fächer suggeriert, dass Ihr, Ihr wisst schon… das ich Eure Knospe pflücken kann!“ <br/>„Nein Monsieur!“</p><p>Sie wusste sie hatte nichts dergleichen getan!</p><p>Er schloss ab und öffnete die Hose dann stürzte er sich auf sie. </p><p>„Virginie?“<br/>„Etiénne!“ </p><p>Er stand hinter der Tür und klopfte. Der Duc hielt ihr den Mund zu und presste ihr seine Mitte gegen die Hand. Dann in die Hand. Die Tür barst mit einem Ruck und Etiénne stand wie ein Racheengel darin. </p><p>Sie lag auf der Chaiselongue und sah ihn weinend an.</p><p>„Raus Du Untier.“ Etiénne schnappte sich den Kerl und beförderte ihn mit einem Tritt durch die Tür.</p><p>Virginie stürzte sich weinend in seine Arme. Er ahnte was passiert war! Er hatte sehr wohl gesehen was das vor sich ging. Bezog aber nichts auf sie! </p><p>„Geht es Dir gut, hat er Dich verletzt?“<br/>„Nein!“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf.<br/>„Du musst aufpassen, das ist ein Haifischbecken!“<br/>„Oui!“ Sie barg ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust.</p><p>Sie weinte so lange, ihren kleinen Körper an ihn gepresst. Er hielt sie sanft und streichelte über ihren Rücken. Sie war ganz verschreckt, wie ein junges Fohlen dachte er. </p><p>„Ich liebe Dich!“ </p><p>Zum ersten Mal kam über seine Lippen was er selbst nie für möglich gehalten hätte.</p><p>„Ich liebe Dich!“ entgegnete sie. </p><p>Als sie sich beruhigt hatte stand sie auf und glättete die schweren Stoffbahnen ihres Kleides. Er wischte ihre Tränen aus den Augen und küsste ihre Stirn. Dann schritten sie, sie an seinem Arm zurück, verabschiedeten sich und kehrten Heim. </p><p>Als sie dort ankamen, verstand sie, dass sie noch viel zu lernen hatte. Es war sehr spät und dämmerte fast schon wieder. Sie zogen sich aus und er hielt sie fest im Arm. Sie konnte die ganze Zeit über nicht schlafen und klammerte sich an ihn. Er tat auch kein Auge zu und sein Herz raste, was wenn er später gekommen wäre?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>oh weh, ich musste bei der Bücher Szene natürlich an Professor Abronsius (den ich liebe!) aus Tanz der Vampire denken... Text ein Stück weit geklaut.<br/>Wäre ja nicht ich, wenn mir nicht ein Musical Zitat einfiele!(.:</p><p>Jetzt habe ich verdammt lang gebraucht um eine Fortsetzung zu verfassen.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Es sollten noch einige Feste folgen.</p><p>Virginie musste sich erst einmal erproben und erörtern was ging und was nicht. Sie beobachtete schon den ganzen Abend eine Dame die scheinbar nicht aufhören konnte dem Alkohol zu zusprechen. Diese absentierte sich dann irgendwann, gefolgt von einem Herren… den sie kannte. Der Duc! Virginie war neugierig und verfolgte die beiden im Park in eine abgelegene Ecke.</p><p>Etiénne stand wieder einmal abseits der tanzenden Menge und beobachtete seine Frau die sich gerade als Detektivin erprobte. <br/>Die Wetterlage draußen in der zugegeben immer noch flirrenden Sommernacht Luft war tropisch. Er zog sich die Krawatte etwas vom Hals weg und tupfte sich ein paar Schweißperlen von der Stirn.  </p><p>Virginie konnte sich zwar denken was die zwei umtrieb aber sie versuchte die Masche des Duc heraus zu kristallisieren. Ihr analytisches Gedächtnis war scharf und hervorragend. Der Mann musste gar nicht lange becircen denn die Frau, Dame konnte man nicht sagen eher Dirne, ging direkt aufs Ganze und fasste den Duc unsittlich an. Dem schien es zu gefallen und Virginie wandte sich peinlich berührt ab um zu gehen. Doch der Duc hatte sie schon im Blick. Er ließ von dem Frauenzimmer ab und wandte sich zu ihr um. </p><p>Etiénne lief langen Schrittes los. </p><p>Der Duc war auf wenige Meter heran geeilt als Virginie zu rennen begann. Plötzlich wurde sie gepackt und hinter ein Gebüsch gezerrt, sie wollte schreien als sie Etiénnes unverwechselbaren Zedernholz Duft wahrnahm. Sie blieb ganz ruhig.</p><p>Etiénne trat als Nächstes hervor und der Duc wäre beinahe in ihn gerannt. </p><p>„Pardon Monsieur le Marquis!“ </p><p>Alle Höflichkeitsfloskeln übergehend kam Etiénne auf den Punkt.</p><p>„Sehe ich Euch einmal noch meiner Frau auch nur schöne Augen machen fordere ich Euch zum Duell!“<br/>„Ach, warum nicht gleich Ihr aufgeblasener Laffe?“<br/>„Na gut, wie beliebt es Euch?“<br/>„Morgen im Wald hinter Chateau Menaux, um 6 Uhr pünktlich Monsieur, pünktlich! Degen!“<br/>„Oui Degen... bis Morgen! Pünktlich!“</p><p>XXX</p><p>Für Virginie verging danach eine der schrecklichsten Nächte ihres bisherigen Lebens. Tausendmal, gefühlt, schrak sie aus dem Schlaf hoch und wandt sich im Bett umher.</p><p>Männer konnten so schrecklich dumm sein! </p><p>Warum konnten sie das nicht wie Frauen regeln? Mussten sie gleich Krieg spielen?<br/>Etiénne war ein sehr guter Fechter aber er konnte besser schießen. Sie hatte ihn auf der Jagd aus weitester Entfernung einen Spießer erlegen sehen. Der Bock war sofort gefallen und tot zusammengebrochen. Sie hatte gesehen wie er einen angeschossenen Keiler erlegte mit einem Jagdmesser… ein sehr kapitales Tier! </p><p>Etiénne war die ganze Nacht wach und sah alle drei Minuten auf die Uhr, um halb sechs ging er dann hinaus. Spähte kurz in ihr Zimmer um zu sehen wie sie ruhig da lag und schlief. </p><p>Er ging in die immer noch heiße Morgenluft hinaus und hatte sich Kleidung in der man sich gut bewegen konnte angezogen. Er sah tadellos aus mit ordentlich zurecht frisierter Perücke. Er setzte sich auf einen Stein und ging kurz in sich, dann dehnte er die Glieder und reckte die Gelenke.</p><p>Um sechs Uhr endlich kam der Kontrahent. </p><p>Er begrüßte ihn mit den Worten „Ihr könnt immer noch kneifen!“<br/>„Leben oder Tod Monsieur!“ kam es knurrend.<br/>„In Ordnung!“</p><p>Beide Sekundanten traten in den Hintergrund.</p><p>Etiénne begrüßte den Anderen kurz und konterte direkt den ersten Stoß. Der Mann war übel gelaunt und scheinbar etwas angetrunken. Das schien der Kampfkunst jedoch keinen Abbruch zu tun! Er stieß wie ein Irrer drauf los und hämmerte und hieb was das Zeug hielt! </p><p>Das war dann wohl doch nicht der erhoffte Spaziergang!</p><p>Bald hatte er überall Wunden und Kratzer. Der nächste Schlag ging wütend durch die Schulter. Der Duc kämpfte unfair und schlug ihm ins Gesicht.</p><p>Etiénne blieb fair!</p><p>Er fiel keine Sekunde aus der Rolle.</p><p>Bis zum Mittag gab keiner klein bei… sie liefen wild keuchend um einander und rangen nach Luft. Etiénne hielt sich dann und wann die Schulter, aus der es blutete bei jeder Bewegung. </p><p>Dann packte ihn eine Art Raserei er preschte, zum Glück nicht kopflos, auf den kleineren Duc zu und rannte ihm den Degen durch die Brust. Der Kontrahent sank auf den Boden und tat den letzten Atemzug.</p><p>„Dummer Narr!“ </p><p>Etiénne sankt neben ihn auf die Knie und fiel erschöpft ins Gras. </p><p>Es dauerte einige Tage bis er sich wieder richtig bewegen konnte, Virginie beachtete ihn nicht mal sie war so zornig.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Endlich hatten sich die Wogen wieder geglättet.</p><p>„Hier steckst Du ma Belle“ Etiénne linste um die Ecke.</p><p>Sie saß auf einem Fenstersims und sah hinaus. Eine Stickarbeit lag in ihrem Schoss, sie schien gedanklich in weiter Ferne. Sie hatte ihn nicht gehört und ihr Kopf lehnte am Fenster als ob sie sich nach etwas sehnte. Ihre Augen waren halb niedergeschlagen, dann bemerkte er ihre Tränen. Er ging wortlos zu ihr und lehnte sie an sich. Sie drückte sich von ihm weg.</p><p>Er sank hinab auf die Knie und sah sie von unten her fragend an. </p><p>„Bitte geh wieder!“ <br/>„Warum?“ Er hob ihre Hand zu ihr hinauf.<br/>Sie hielt sie ab sich zu nähern „Frag nicht!“</p><p>Als er den Gang hinab ging hörte er sie lauthals schluchzen. Was war nur los? Er drehte auf dem Absatz um und lief zurück. </p><p>„Bitte geh nicht!“ Sie fiel ihm entgegen laufend in die Arme.<br/>„Ich gehe nicht!“<br/>„Ich hatte solche Angst um Dich, ich hätte mein Herz raus reißen können!“ <br/>Er sah sie an und küsste ihre Stirn. „Ich kämpfe um das was ich liebe!“<br/>„Ich weis aber tu so was nie wieder!“ Sie hielt ihn feste. <br/>„Du brauchst Dein Herz noch!“<br/>„Aber wenn Du… wenn du…!“<br/>„Sch.“</p><p>Er hob sie in den Arm und ging in sein Studienzimmer. Dann setzte er sich in seinen Sessel und sah sie an. Sie zog ihn hinab in einen Kuss. Danach fielen ihre Augen auf Friederikes Portrait. Sie sah sie lange an, er folgte ihrem Blick und sah kurz weg. </p><p>„Hast Du sie sehr geliebt?“</p><p>Er stand auf und setzte sie ab. Schwer zu sagen, dass er es immer noch tat. </p><p>Immer diese bohrenden Fragen. </p><p>„Hast Du Dich für sie ebenso duelliert?“<br/>„Ja drei mal!“ </p><p>Sie sprang auf um ihn anzusehen. Er wich ihr aus, wirkte plötzlich<br/>unruhig. Er hatte das Portrait wieder hin gehangenen. </p><p>„Bist Du mir böse?“ Er sah sie herausfordernd an.<br/>Sie überlegte lange „Nein.“<br/>„Sie hat sich sicher schrecklich gesorgt?“</p><p>Er nickte und schwieg.</p><p>„Hör zu, ich liebe sie immer noch… ich weis das sich das merkwürdig anhören muss. Ich will Dich nicht belügen weil ich Dich ebenfalls liebe! Ich fühle mich euch beiden gegenüber schuldig, der einen weil ich die andere liebe und umgekehrt. Ich habe ihr meine ewige Liebe am Tag ihres Todes geschworen. Sie hat gesagt ich soll wieder glücklich werden! Das bin ich… doch die Schuld  … ist manchmal erdrückend!“ </p><p>„Sie muss Dich auch sehr geliebt haben!“ </p><p>Sie zog ihn in den Arm, er schlang seine Arme ebenfalls um sie. Sie war einverstanden obwohl es sich für sie fremd anfühlte. Sie hätte Friederike sicher sehr gemocht!</p><p>„Du musst Dich nicht ängstigen, sie gab Dir ihren Segen! Wenn sie so ist wie ich denke, dann lächelt sie jetzt weil sie weiß, dass Du sie liebst und das Du es verdient hast glücklich zu sein!“ </p><p>Sie küssten sich.</p><p>„Du bist wirklich erst sechzehn Jahre alt?“</p><p>Sie nickte.</p><p>„Du sprichst sehr weise!“ </p><p>„Wenn Du nicht da bist schleiche ich heimlich in Deine Bibliothek und klaue mir Deine Bücher… die philosophischen und die Reiseberichte in ferne Länder und all die herrlichen Geschichten von Voltaire und Rousseau, Descartes… obwohl ich davon nicht alles verstehe, Antike… all diese wundervollen Bände, Epen, Kritiken in Folie und Fraktur...“ <br/>„Du brauchst nicht schleichen!“ Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. „Sie gehören Dir wie sie mir gehören! Seit wann?“ <br/>„Seit ich hier bin! Alles wurde mir verwehrt zu Hause und dann endlich...“</p><p>Er zog sie dichter an sich heran und küsste sie bis sie sich wegdrückte um Luft zu bekommen. Sie spürte sein Verlangen das zu tun und sie küssten sich lange. Sie spürte seine Hand im Rücken die sie sanft hielt und sie liebkoste. Sie lief, sich aus seiner Umarmung befreiend, zum Schreibtisch und setzte sich darauf. Dann zog sie ihn wieder zu sich. Sie küssten sich lang und länger. Sie schob die Hände unter seine Weste im Rücken und zog diese hoch. Sie spürte seine Muskeln und öffnete ihre Beine. Er verstand in der Sekunde und half ihr ihren Rock anzuheben. Sie öffnete seine Hose und dann fühlte er sie um sich. Er sah sie forschend an. Er befreite sie aus ihrer Unterhose und zog sie an den Beinen zu sich. </p><p>Er ließ sich ein und sah zu wie sie sich auf den Rücken legte, dabei half er ihr die Sachen aus dem Rücken zu räumen. </p><p>Es knisterte merklich zwischen ihnen. Endlich war da eine Sache klar!!!<br/>Er ließ sich zeit und sah in ihr verzücktes Gesicht, wenn er so tief als möglich in sie vordrang. Er streichelte sie dabei bis sie die Augen verzückt schloss. Er sah sich zu und dann wieder in ihr Gesicht. Ihre Perücke fiel hinab auf die Erde und ihre Haare lösten sich langsam aus all den Nadeln und Netzen.</p><p>Oh Gott wie er sie verehrte!</p><p>Sie schien wie elektrisiert zu sein, hatte nur darauf gewartet! </p><p>Er biss sich immer wieder auf die Lippen um ihr aus lauter Verlangen nicht weh zu tun. Dann kam sie aus der Stille heraus mit zunächst leisem Stöhnen. </p><p>Er zog sie hinauf und nahm sie an der Hand um in sein Schlafgemach zu hasten. Dabei riss er ihr Mieder halb hinab. Sie sah ihn grinsend an und rannte vor ihm davon. Sie lachte und zog dabei ihre Kleider aus um immer wieder weg zu rennen. Er tat es ihr gleich hatte es ja auch viel leichter. Zum Schluss packte er sie und half ihr aus dem Rest der Kleider. Sie zog seine Perücke hinab und wuschelte durch seine schwarzen Locken. </p><p>Er warf sie über die Schulter und dann aufs Bett, sie lachte kreischend. Dann wurde sie ganz still und ergab sich. </p><p>Er kam über sie und sie stöhnte weil er so entschlossen war. Er ließ ihr keine Zeit und nahm sie hektisch… sie sah ihm in die Augen und stieß den Kopf in die Kissen. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange bis er über ihr zusammen sackte und sie mit ihm in einer nicht enden wollenden Flut mitgerissen wurde. </p><p>Er rollte auf den Rücken und atmete schnell. Sie legte sich an seine Seite und strich durch seine bereits ergrauenden Strähnen an der Schläfe.</p><p>„Ich liebe Dich!“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Wald</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>weiter geht es....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Ich liebe Dich!“ Er sah sie forschend an.<br/>Fortan waren beide sehr oft in der Bibliothek und lasen gespannt. Virginie hatte so viele Fragen die er ihr jedes mal gern beantwortete. Sie verbrachten lange Stunden manchmal zusammen mit zahlreichen Studien über diese oder jene Schrift. </p><p>Die kleine Knospe wurde wahrlich eine voll entfaltete wunderschöne Rose!</p><p>Wenn sie irgendwo eingeladen waren dann sehnte sie sich nach dem Männersalon, denn dort konnte sie tiefgründige Gespräche führen und ihnen einfach nur lauschen. Vermutete sie! Statt dem holen Geschwafel der Frauengesellschaft zuhören zu müssen, wer mit wem, welche Dame mit wem liebäugelte, wie an diesen Mann zu gelangen war und mit welchen Tricks? Meistens hörte sie gar nicht zu, dass war ihr zu eintönig. Sie wollte mehr, mehr Wissen mehr von dem was in Bibliotheken schlummerte! Wer waren die Menschen aus vergangenen Tagen, was trieb sie um? Was trieb sie vor allem an? </p><p>Sie lehnte am Fenster und spähte hinaus an den anderen Damen vorbei und durch sie hindurch, so tief in Gedanken… genau wie Etiénne! </p><p>Männer fürchteten sich stets vor gebildeten Frauen!</p><p>Etiénne allerdings bevorzugte schon immer Partnerinnen auf Augenhöhe. Friederike war da ein bisschen anders, sie las nicht wirklich! Sie befasste sich nicht mit alldem sie war einfach sie in ihrer Art und Weise. Sie war ebenfalls sehr klug aber sehr zurückhaltend wenn es um Konversation in Gesellschaften ging, sie schwieg lieber anstatt das Falsche zu sagen! Sie war in ihrer Art auch eher zurückgezogen, wie es sich eben für eine Frau ihrer Herkunft ziemte. Sie entstammte keinem altbewährtem Adelsgeschlecht, sie war eine Bürgerliche. Etiénnes Vater würde ihm niemals verzeihen, hätte er davon gewusst! Doch der Marquis lebte schon lange nicht mehr. <br/>Es gab eine Zeit da hatten sie sich von ihm abgewendet, aufgrund seiner Wahl. Doch Friederike war es ihm tausendmal mehr wert als alles Gold der Welt! Sie sagten ihm ab, er wurde nicht mehr eingeladen. Ja, Anfangs schon um „das Ding“ zu bestaunen. Für sie war Friederike doch bloß eine Ding. Belustigt tuschelten sie wenn sie zusammenstanden und lachten ihr feist und offen ins Gesicht! So lange bis Etiénne von sich aus das Ganze beendete.</p><p>Lieber allein aber glücklich mit der Dame seines Herzens als unter Vielen und stets beschämt.</p><p>Er war nicht ohne Grund misstrauisch und ganz bestimmt nicht grundlos allein und abgeschieden!</p><p>Auch Virginie war nicht der neue Buchsbaum mit dem man sich schmückte und den man herumreichen konnte. Wehe dem der sie so degradierte! Der wurde ziemlich uncharmant vor versammelter Mannschaft niedergemacht, zurechtgestutzt und aufgefressen!!! <br/>So einfühlsam wie er sein konnte, so gefährlich wurde er wenn es ums Ganze ging. Ein einzelnes Wort genügte und das freche Gegenüber war ausgeliefert an die Klinge. Da die anderen darum wussten, traute sich keiner mit ihm ins Wortduell! </p><p>XXX</p><p>Es wurde Winter und draußen lag die Welt unter einer Decke aus Puderzuckerschnee. Sie waren unterwegs zu ihrer Mutter und hatten sich für die lange Reise extra dicke Sachen angezogen. Sie musste eine Hose unter ihrem Rock tragen, sie hatte sich geweigert. Etiénne wusste was er tat, Friederike hatte sich bei so einer Gelegenheit schon einmal sehr erkältet.</p><p>„Etiénne? Warum kann man Liebe nicht richtig in Worte fassen?“ Fragte sie als sie an ihm vorbei in die Kutsche stieg.</p><p>Der Diener der die Tür aufhielt schmunzelte kurz, nicht unbemerkt!</p><p>Etiénne schmunzelte ebenfalls kurz „Liebe? Liebe fühlt man, manchmal kann man das nicht in Worten erfassen nur mit dem Herzen wahrnehmen!“ Er schloss die Tür.<br/>„Warum kann ich das nicht so richtig sagen?“ <br/>„Nicht alles lässt sich präzise in Worten festhalten, manchmal drückt die Musik für uns das unfassbare aus, manchmal ein Bild, manchmal ein Blick!“<br/>„Wenn Du mit mir ausreitest, dann fühle ich die Einsamkeit aber auch die Ruhe des Waldes… dann fühlt es sich fast an wie ein Gebet oder ein Gedicht!“ er sah sie eindringlich an „Verstehst Du was ich meine?“ <br/>„Wie etwas heiliges! Also liegt im Moment des Augenblicks auch Liebe?“<br/>„So ist es!“ er schmunzelte und strich ihr über die Wange. „Du drückst etwas in Liebe aus, wenn du es aus Liebe erschaffen hast. Schau, dieser Rock,“ er zupfte an seinem Ärmel, „dieser Rock wurde aus Liebe zum Detail gefertigt, da hat sich Jemand Gedanken gemacht wie er seiner Schaffenskunst Ausdruck verleiht!“ <br/>„Darum ist er auch so schön geworden!“ Sie strich über seinen Arm.<br/>„Ach, ma Belle!“ Er zog sie in einen Kuss. </p><p>Danach nahm er ihre Hand und legte sie auf sein Herz. </p><p>„Ich hab Dich nicht verdient, ma Chere!“ <br/>„Ich hatte Angst, dass Du so ein alter Griesgram sein könntest, doch Du bist das genaue Gegenteil!“ Sie sah ihn von der Seite her an, „als ich zu Dir kam bestand ich aus purer Angst!“<br/>„Ich weiß…“ er sah aus dem Fenster und schwieg kurz,<br/>„...ich hatte Angst mich nie wieder auf Jemand anderes einlassen zu können!“ </p><p>Sie nahm seine Hand in ihre. </p><p>Danach schwiegen sie in nachdenklicher Stille beide in sich hinein. Die Welt draußen flog wie ein weißes kaltes und wunderschönes Zauberland an ihnen vorbei. Die Kutsche ruckelte ordentlich über die hart gefrorenen Wege, so dass sie sich dann und wann ordentlich festhalten mussten. Draußen lag die Welt so still, nur das schnauben der vier Rappen war zu vernehmen und dann und wann Jean-Pierres Stimme vom Kutschbock hinab. </p><p>Doch in das Einerlei geriet irgendetwas ungewöhnliches… Etiénne sah angespannt aus dem Fenster. Sie fuhren bis dahin schon eine enorme Strecke…. Dann sah er eine Bewegung im Wald, danach krachte ein Schuss und Jean-Pierre fiel vom Kutschbock. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und Etiénne unter vorgehaltener Pistole aus der Kutsche gezerrt. Hektor der bis dahin ganz friedlich auf dem Boden der Kutsche gelegen hatte schoss an ihm vorbei und einem der fünf Kerle an die Kehle. </p><p>Die Verwirrung war beiderseits groß als Hektor den vierten vom Leben zum Tode beförderte. Einer der Männer zielte auf ihn, Etiénne schlug gegen seine Hand und der Schuss schlug ins Leere. Etiénne befahl dem Hund schnell im Dickicht zu verschwinden was er dann auch tat.</p><p>Drei derbe Gestalten sahen ihn finster an und dann bekamen sie große Augen als sie Virginie erblickten. Wahrscheinlich stand allen dreien die Hose stramm als sie sie raus rissen. </p><p>„Nein“, Etiénne breitete seine Arme vor ihr aus! <br/>„Oh doch, jetzt und hier!“ </p><p>Der Gröbste der Drei packte sich Virginie und drängte sie zu Boden, Clarisse sprang verängstigt aus ihren Armen nur um dann einen Fußtritt vom Groben abzubekommen um sich ebenfalls ins Dickicht zu flüchten.</p><p>Etiénne wehrte sich, nur um dann ein Messer an seinem Bauch zu spüren und die Mündung der Pistole an seiner Schläfe.</p><p>Virginie schrie auf als der Kerl bemerkte, dass sie eine Hose anhatte, er zerschnitt ihre Träger und zerrte sie hinab. Etiénne versuchte alles um frei zu kommen, zog sich Schläge, Stiche und Tritte zu. </p><p>Ein Fünfter packte sich die Pferde, schob Jean-Pierre an die Seite und sprang auf den Kutschbock um im rasanten Tempo in weiter Ferne zu verschwinden. </p><p>Der Grobe zerrte Virginies Beine auseinander und zog sie zu sich. Sie schrie herzerweichend auf dann preschte Hektor aus dem Dickicht und nahm es mit dem Kerl auf. Sie rollte sich auf die Seite und rannte auf Etiénne zu der diesen Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit ausnutzte und den Kleinen in einen Faustkampf verwickelte, der war wendig und  gewieft, besser als er. Der Letzte, des mittlerweile Duos, verpasste ihm eine Kugel in den Oberschenkel und schlug Virginie die ihn ihrerseits zuerst geschlagen hatte. Der Kleine traf Etiénne oft in den Bauch und schlug ihm gegen die Schusswunde.</p><p>Hektor erhob sich und rang den Letzten zu Boden.</p><p>Ein Schlag und der Kleine sackte zusammen! Als Etiénne wieder aufblickte stand Virginie mit einem Stein über dem anderen und sah auf ihn hinab. </p><p>„Hat er Dir weh getan?“ Etiénne sah sie mit aufgerissenen Augen an.<br/>„Nein, ich habe ihn zuerst erwischt… mit meinem Stiefel! Er hat mich nur geschlagen“ </p><p>Er riss sie in seine Arme und küsste sie. Danach sackte er in sich zusammen. Sein Bauch schmerzte wie sein Oberschenkel, aus seinem Mund troff Blut. Er war ein Bild des Jammers!</p><p>Er raffte sich in eine sitzende Position und zog die Hose bis zur schmerzenden Stelle, die Kugel stak mit dem Stoff im Fleisch. Er wusste, dass sie hinaus musste… nur wie? Doch zuerst der Kutscher. Sicher war er Tod! Er musste sich das bestätigen und kämpfte sich wieder hinauf. Virginie eilte ihm zu Hilfe und stützte ihn, jeder Schritt schmerzte höllisch. Als sie die wenigen Meter gelaufen waren, zog er sie schnell an sich. Sie weinte verzweifelt in seine Brust als sie sah, dass Jean-Pierre eine Kugel mitten in der Stirn hatte. Seine weit aufgerissenen Augen starrten ins Nichts und waren bereits teilweise mit Schnee bedeckt. </p><p>Clarisse winselte durch das Dickicht auf sie zu, als willkommene Ablenkung. Virginie zog sie glückselig in ihre Arme und bemutterte sie. Etiénne beugte sich zu dem Mann hinab und begann seine Taschen zu durchsuchen. Er fand eine kleine Kette die er seiner Frau mitbringen konnte und ein wenig Branntwein in einem Flacon, den könnte er gebrauchen. Er zog ihn von der Straße, hätte ihn beerdigt wäre da nicht die eisige Kälte. Er stapelte etwas Reisig über ihn und wünschte ihm wo auch immer er nun sei eine gute Reise.</p><p>„Es wird bald Dunkel und es sieht aus als käme da ein Schneesturm! Wir müssen irgendeinen Unterschlupf für die Nacht suchen sonst sind wir nicht mehr.“ </p><p>Virginie begann noch heftiger zu weinen, er humpelte zu ihr und nahm sie in seinen Arm. </p><p>„Verzeih die drastischen Worte!“ <br/>„Was machen wir denn jetzt?“<br/>„Nicht den Kopf verlieren, wir müssen alles Notwendige einsammeln.“ </p><p>Er lief los und durchsuchte die Kerle, fand zwei Pistolen, Pulver, das Messer, zog dem einen die Hose aus und bedeutete ihr sie anzuziehen, sie stank aber sie war besser als ihre zerrissene. Der Mantel den die zerlumpte Gestalt getragen hatte passte ihr ebenfalls hervorragend. Taschen, Geld und ein paar Bissen Brot mussten reichen. Ihm passte nichts von dem, er zog seinen eigenen Mantel näher um sich. Dann nahm er die Halsbinden der Männer und wickelte sie um ihre Füße und seine, eine Schärpe die dem einen als Gürtel diente war ein gutes Kopftuch für sie. Sie mussten doch irgendwie hier her gekommen sein? Wo war ihr Unterschlupf… Sinnlos, der Schnee bedeckte bereits alle Spuren. </p><p>„Etiénne, hier ich habe ein paar Streifen aus Stoff für Deinen Oberschenkel abgeschnitten und eine Weste mitgenommen.“ <br/>„Merci, meine kluge Frau!“ </p><p>Er sah sich um und streichelte Hektors Kopf, der sich an ihn drückte. „Guter Junge, so ein Braver!“</p><p>Sie gingen den Weg weiter, sie stützte ihn dabei und er biss die Zähne zusammen. Sie mussten dringend einen Unterschlupf finden… und Holz für ein Feuer. Er hatte Gott seis gedankt ein Feuereisen und einen Feuerstein bei den Kerlen entdeckt und wenigstens ein bisschen Zunder. Es war so still, dass man nichts hörte… </p><p>Der Wind nahm an Fahrt auf als sie bereits ein paar Kilometer weit weg waren. Es schon stockfinster und Hektor begann zu janken, er wickelte ihm ebenfalls ein paar warme Stofffetzen um die Pfoten danach war es besser. </p><p>Ein natürlicher Felsvorsprung versprach etwas Schutz, er lief schneller als er ihn erblickte. Darunter war es trocken und eine Höhle tat sich auf, nur eine kleine aber ihre Rettung wohl möglich. Hektor sondierte die Lage, doch sie war leer, kein unliebsamer pelziger Inhaber der sie hinaus befördern würde. Man kam über einen ganz schmalen Trittpfad hinein, trat man daneben würde man in die Tiefe fallen. Etiénne begann Feuerholz zu suchen, es war natürlich alles nass! Ein paar Fichtenzweige und ein wenig Reisig dann ein paar grobe Äste, die erst in der Mitte durchgebrochen werden mussten, mussten reichen. </p><p>Es dauerte ewig bis das Feuer brannte, jedes mal wenn er mit dem Eisen auf den Stein schlug entzündete kein Funke den Zunder. Zuletzt endlich der Durchbruch. Das Feuer qualmte wie die Pest und schlug ihnen beißende Wogen in die Augen, doch es wurde warm. </p><p>„Gib mir das Messer!“ <br/>„Hier.“ </p><p>Er hielt das Messer ins Feuer, zog die Hose über die Wunde und wollte die Kugel aus dem Schenkel puhlen, doch er brachte es nicht fertig! Virginie übernahm. Er hielt mit beiden Händen sein Bein fest und biss die Zähne fest aufeinander. </p><p>„Mach weiter!“ Er brüllte sie vor Schmerz an als sie aufhörte.</p><p>Dann endlich kam die Kugel zum Vorschein. </p><p>„Nicht wegwerfen!“ Er hielt die Hand auf. <br/>Die Kugel war nackt, also war der Stoff noch in der Wunde, er nickte und sie suchte! Es waren endlose Qualen, es kam ihn vor wie Stunden, tatsächlich hatte sie in wenigen Minuten sowohl den Stoff der Hose als auch den des Strumpfes. Er reichte ihr abschließend den Branntwein und sie schüttete etwas darüber. Er schlug mit beiden Händen auf den Boden und schnaufte durch. Danach nahm er ihr die Flasche weg und kippte ein paar Schluck die Kehle hinab, reichte ihn ihr und sie trank mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. </p><p>„Danke, verzeih, dass ich dich angeschrien habe.“<br/>„Es ist in Ordnung.“ Sie lächelte.</p><p>Er sah so erschöpft aus als er etwas Holz nachwarf und sich hinlegte. Es dauerte keine Minute als ihm die Augen zufielen. Unbeabsichtigt aber unvermeidbar. Virginie sah zu ihm rüber und bewunderte ihn. Hektor war aufmerksam auf den Höhlenausgang fixiert, er verstand, dass es sein Job war alle zu bewachen. Sie legte sich vorsichtig an Etiénne und sah ins Feuer, warf Scheite nach und schlief mit Clarisse dicht umschlungen schließlich ein. </p><p>Als er erwachte, heulte der Wind um die Felsen, das Feuer brannte schwach aber war noch an. Er breitete seinen Mantel über sie und zog sie dicht an sich heran. Sie schlief tief und fest, dabei fröstelnd aber wohl auf. Die Zeit war bald nicht mehr auszumachen als dicke schnell wehende Schneeflocken gepaart mit kreischendem Wind draußen vorbeirasten. Er hörte es dann und wann knacken und krachen! Sie erwachte aufgeschreckt und er strich ihr sanft über den Arm.</p><p>„Sch.“ <br/>„Was ist das?“<br/>„Da fallen Bäume um und Äste brechen ab.“<br/>„Ich habe angst!“<br/>„Wir sind hier sicher, ma Chere!“ <br/>„Wie geht es Deinem Bein?“<br/>„Es schmerzt höllisch aber es ist noch dran!“<br/>„Wie kommen wir nach Hause?“<br/>„Wir müssen warten und werden sehen.“ Er küsste ihren Nacken. </p><p>Er setzte sich auf, „hier iss ein paar bissen Brot,“ die Hunde starrten sie an als sie aß. </p><p>Er verneinte dankend, er hatte riesigen Hunger, doch es müsste für sie reichen, bis? Ja, wann auch immer das sein würde.</p><p>Es wurde wieder finster als es endlich aufhörte zu stürmen, er bemerkte ihre gefährliche Lage denn er sah den Hang vor der Höhle hinab fallen. Als er wiederkam hatte er einen Arm voll Holz und entzündete das Feuer erneut.<br/>Sie kuschelten sich aneinander, Virginie begann zu husten. Kein gutes Zeichen! In der Nacht wurde sie schließlich ganz fiebrig. </p><p>XXX</p><p>Am nächsten Morgen bekam sie nicht mehr mit wie er sie aus der Höhle trug, zurück auf die Straße… und weiter immer weiter! </p><p>Jeder Schritt schmerzte den er mit ihr auf dem Rücken tat. Irgendwann war es nicht mehr so schlimm, denn dann hatte er sich daran gewöhnt.</p><p>Clarisse musste laufen und konnte bald nicht mehr mithalten. Er packte sie schließlich in eine der Taschen und band sie auf ihren Rücken. </p><p>Wann auch immer das sein mochte? Erreichten sie schließlich eine abgelegene kleine Hütte aus deren Schornstein Rauch aufstieg. Er stutzte und musste eine kurze Pause einlegen. Danach schmerzte das Bein nur noch mehr. Hektor sah ihn fragend an, er lächelte auf ihn hinab. Sie kamen an zwei Säulen die den Beginn des Grundstücks signalisierten. Ihm wurde unwohl beim betreten, doch er musste sie ins Warme bringen. Hektor begann zu knurren als sie sich der Tür näherten. Doch es musste ja sein! <br/>Ihm war eiskalt, seine Finger konnten bald nichts mehr halten, seine Lippen waren aufgesprungen und ganz blau. Er hoffte ihr würde es besser gehen! Er klopfte vorsichtig. Eine Frau öffnete ihnen.</p><p>„Bitte, Madame, ich brauche Eure Hilfe!“ <br/>„Kommt hinein, Monsieur!“ </p><p>Er trug sich schmerzverzerrt die letzten Meter auf ein Bett, das die Frau ihm wies. Dann nahm er ihr Clarisse ab, die ebenfalls durchgefroren war, deckte Virginie zu und setzte sich zu ihr. </p><p>„Merci, Madame!“ </p><p>Sie sah ihn argwöhnisch an, in seinem zerrissenem Mantel, mit den Fußwickeln und dem schwarzen Ungetüm an seiner Seite, dass sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen lies und knurrte. </p><p>„Sch. aus Hektor!“</p><p>Er beugte sich über sie „Virginie… hörst Du mich?“ Doch sie gab keinen Laut von sich. Sie atmete sehr schwach und hustete noch schwächer.</p><p>„Monsieur? Lasst mich ihr helfen!“ </p><p>Etiénne trat zur Seite und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl.</p><p>Hier sah es recht ungewöhnlich aus, Hühnerfüße und Kräuter hingen an einer Leine am Feuer. Das Haus war klein und der meiste Platz war vollgestopft mit Gläsern voller Kräuter und Wurzeln… er starrte die Dinge um ihn herum an. Sie sah sehr wohl all seine Regungen auch wenn sie so tat als sei sie beschäftigt. Sie stand auf und schob einen Kessel ins Feuer, setzte einen Sud auf und krümelte einige Zutaten hinein. </p><p>„Ihr müsst hungrig sein, Monsieur?“</p><p>Er nickte und rieb sich sein schmerzendes Bein, das ganze Bein fühlte sich heiß und dick an. </p><p>„Ihr seid verletzt!“ </p><p>Er nickte ebenfalls. </p><p>„Darf ich es mir ansehen?“</p><p>Er stutzte und nickte nochmals. </p><p>Er stand auf und sah ihr eindringlich in die Augen, bevor er seine Hose hinabzog und sich wieder setzte. Sein Bein war in der Tat rot geschwollen und pochte wie wild vor sich hin. Sie wusch sich die Hände und drückte kurz darauf herum, er biss die Zähne zusammen und sah sie böse an. Sofort rief es Hektor auf den Plan, er gebot ihm mit einer Handbewegung sich hinzulegen. </p><p>„Ihr habt einen treuen Begleiter.“<br/>„Er kam freiwillig!“<br/>„Verstehe!“ Sie lächelte. </p><p>Sie war sehr schön, hatte eine blonde walle Mähne und stahlblaue Augen. Sie erinnerte ihn enorm an Friederike, ab da fand er sie faszinierend.</p><p>„Warum wohnt Ihr allein an diesem Ort?“<br/>„Nun, ich bin eine Ausgestoßene!“ <br/>Er sah auf die Hühnerfüße und nickte, „Verstehe!“ </p><p>Sie stand auf und rührte in ihrem Kessel. </p><p>„Es hat sich entzündet, Ihr müsst es hochlegen, sonst bekommt Ihr wohl möglich eine Blutvergiftung.“ <br/>„Ich dachte mir so etwas in der Art!“ Er lächelte. <br/>„Ich werde eine Salbe zubereiten!“ <br/>„Vielen Dank!“ </p><p>Sie widmete sich Virginie, dann ihrem Kessel, neben dem sie einen zweiten vorbereitete danach gab sie ihm einen Kanten Brot. Er verschlang eine Hälfte gierig und reichte den Hunden die andere Hälfte davon. Er betrachtete sie in Ausübung ihres Werkes, sie sah zu ihm her und lächelte. Sie flößte Virginie einen Trank ein und legte sie vorsichtig wieder hinab. Als sie zu ihm kam und sein Bein mit der Salbe bestrich berührte er sie im Gesicht, nahezu unbewusst. Sie sah zu ihm auf, mit seiner Hand an ihrer Wange. </p><p>Er zog die Hand weg und schämte sich, „Verzeiht, nur… Ihr erinnert mich an Jemanden!“ <br/>„Ich erinner Männer immer an Jemanden!“ Sie blickte ihn lasziv an.<br/>Er sah sie an, „das habe ich so nicht gemeint!“ und sah erschreckt über sich selbst wieder weg. </p><p>Danach bemühte er sich sie nicht mehr so nah an sich zu lassen. Was sie natürlich bemerkte, sie verstand ebenfalls, dass sie ihn gekränkt hatte. Männer waren für die einsame Frau im Wald immer mit Gewalt verbunden! Sie nahmen sich was sie wollten und deshalb behandelte sie sie immer freundlich aber innerlich abwertend. Stets gefasst darauf bei Begegnungen immer zu unterliegen! </p><p>Es vergingen ein paar Tage in denen es Virginie immer noch nicht besser ging. Er sorgte sich sehr um sie und eilte, trotz Verbot jedes mal an ihre Seite wenn sie sich regte. Sie war nach wie vor abwesend aber kräftigte sich mit jedem vergehendem Tag. <br/>Sein Bein war rot aber schwoll langsam ab. Trotz und dank ihrer Pflege. Er machte es sich Nachts auf einer dürftigen Strohschütte bequem, was man so bequem nennen konnte. Hektor und Clarisse drängten sich dabei an ihn. In einer anderen Ecke des Hauses lag die Blonde.</p><p>Nach zwei Wochen setzte sie sich zu ihm, sie schälten gemeinsam Kartoffeln für das Mittagessen.</p><p>„Wer ist die an die ich Euch erinnere?“<br/>Er legte den Kopf schief, wurde argwöhnisch. „Eine längst vergangene Person!“ <br/>Sie stutzte, „Es geht Eurer Frau bald schon wieder gut, Monsieur!“ Anderes Thema.<br/>„Das ist auch gut so,“ er wirkte abweisend, „Sie lag lang genug im Fieber! Gottseidank ist sie noch jung.“ <br/>Sie nickte, „Wie geht es eurem Bein Monsieur?“ <br/>„Dank der guten Pflege wieder besser!“ Er wirkte kalt. <br/>„Hört zu, es tut mir leid Euch verletzt zu haben!“</p><p>Er sah ihr in die Augen.</p><p>Dann stand er auf und lief an Virginies Seite. Er setzte sich und ließ all seine Liebe aus sich hinaus über sie fließen in einer Handbewegung über ihren Arm. Sie lag so friedlich da, sie war immer noch ganz feucht vor Hitze. Er kühlte ihre Stirn und küsste sie dort. <br/>Plötzlich stand sie über ihm und sah auf ihn hinab. Sie hatte diesen Blick, diesen Blick den Friederike immer aufsetzte wenn ihr irgendetwas auf der Seele brannte. Sie berührte seine Schulter sanft. </p><p>„Oh bitte, tut das nicht, wie macht Ihr das?“ Er stand erbost auf.<br/>„Was?“ Sie starrte „Verstehe nicht!“<br/>„Das!“ Er zeigte auf sie.<br/>„Die Person muss Euch sehr nahe gestanden haben?“ </p><p>Er starrte ebenfalls fassungslos, wusste nicht ob er wütend oder traurig sein sollte! </p><p>„Sie muss euch viel… bedeutet...“<br/>„Nein, Schluss damit!“ Er hatte ihre Schulter ergriffen und drückte sie schmerzhaft. Dann sah er was er angerichtet hatte „Verzeiht… treibt mich nicht in den Wahnsinn!“ Er hob die Hände und verließ das Haus.</p><p>Er war so wütend und stapfte humpelnd durch den Schnee, Hektor an seiner Seite, der freudig bellend auf und ab hüpfte. Oh ja, sie hatte ihn getroffen! Sie, eine Fremde die es wagte ihr Gesicht zu haben!!! Die es wagte so zu sein wie sie! Sie stand im Haus und beobachtete ihn… Er blieb stehen und brüllte plötzlich in den Wald. Danach sackte er in sich zusammen und lehnte Stirn voran an einem Baum. Sie traute sich nicht hinaus. Da stand ein Mann, der nicht wie alle anderen Männer war! Der ihr unbegreiflich erschien. Bloß warum?</p><p>Hektor leckte eine seiner Hände und legte sich zu seinen Füßen ab. Er rang mit den Tränen, er dachte er hätte es überwunden nach so langer Zeit, doch er hatte es nur vergraben mehr nicht. Er schlug auf den Baum ein, einmal zweimal öfter… bis er nicht mehr konnte. Danach setzte er sich vor den Baum und lehnte den Kopf daran. Was um alles in der Welt war mit ihm los? Die Tür ging auf und sie kam hinaus, kniete sich zu ihm, sah ihm in die Augen. Er starrte zurück, legte ihr eine Hand an die Wange und strich hinüber. Dann stand er auf und sah verloren aus. Sie ergriff seine Hand und lief mit ihm zurück ins Haus. </p><p>Sie setzten sich zurück an den Tisch und sie tat nichts anderes als ihn anzusehen. Er sah sie ebenfalls an und schien sich in ihren Augen zu verlieren. </p><p>„Etiénne!“<br/>„Virginie, ma Chere, wie geht es dir?“</p><p>RETTUNG!</p><p>„Wo sind wir?“<br/>„Bei einer Dame, mitten im Wald!“<br/>„Der Schneesturm?“ <br/>„Ist längst vorbei!“ <br/>„Dein Bein?“<br/>„Das ist noch dran.“ Er lächelte.<br/>„Was ist mit Clarisse?“<br/>„Es geht ihr gut?“</p><p>Sie lief bellend heran und er hob sie in seinen Schoß. Er beugte sich zu ihr und gab ihr einen tiefen Kuss. </p><p>Es dauerte noch ein paar Tage bis sie endlich genas. </p><p>Als Beide endlich wieder weiter konnten, mit viel Proviant in den Taschen und sie sich verabschiedeten. Wand er sich kurz um und sah die Blonde an. „An meine verstorbene Frau Madame!“ das war er ihr schuldig. <br/>XXX</p><p>Als sie in Richtung eines kleinen Dorfes liefen stutzte Virginie und fragte ihn ob er nicht gesehen hätte, dass die Blonde Friederike ziemlich ähnlich sähe. Darauf entgegnete er, dass das schon sein konnte!</p><p>Da standen sie nun, ohne Geld und ohne Habe und mussten sich durchschlagen. Virginie tauschte ihr Kleid ein, das etwas gelitten hatte gegen die Sachen eines gut situierten Mannes die eine Witwe noch aufbewahrt hatte. Dann konnte sie sich wenigstens bewegen. Ihre teuren Schuhe verkaufte sie für kleines Geld, so dass sie sich ein kleines Zimmer für die Nacht in einer Herberge leisteten. Sie hatten kaum Geld für ein Feuer in ihrem Zimmer also kuschelten sie sich auf dem Bett zusammen. </p><p>„Ob wir jemals bei meiner Mutter ankommen?“ Sie zog seinen Arm um sich „Sie macht sich bestimmt große Sorgen!“ <br/>„Das wird sie sicher, doch wir können es ja kaum ändern!“ Er küsste ihre Haare. „Du gefällst mir in dieser Kleidung!“<br/>„Sie ist viel zu groß!“<br/>„Sie steht Dir gut…“ <br/>Sie drehte sich in seiner Umarmung und sah ihn fragend an. „Hat die Blonde Frau Dir den Kopf verdreht Etiénne?“ Es brannte ihr seit ein paar Stunden auf der Seele.<br/>„Sie? Sie hat mich an sie erinnert! Aber da war nichts zwischen uns!“ <br/>„Wie Du sie angesehen hast!“ <br/>„Wie denn?“ Er sah fragend auf sie hinab, hatte sich auf seinen Ellenbogen gestützt.<br/>„So, als ob Du über sie herfallen würdest!“<br/>„Nein, das habe ich nicht! Sie ist schön, sicher, das weiß sie auch, ich würde lügen wenn ich sie mir nicht genau angesehen hätte. Ja das habe ich. Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage!“<br/>Sie stand halb auf und drückte ihn auf den Rücken. Er sah sie fasziniert und fragend an, sie war eifersüchtig! Sie begann ihre Hose auszuziehen und dann zwang sie ihn wieder hinab auf den Rücken. Er wollte etwas sagen doch sie küsste die Worte weg, dann spürte er ihre Hand in seiner Mitte. Er stöhnte und wollte seine Arme um sie legen doch sie drängte sie ab, wieder hinab in die Kissen. Die Hand wurde heftiger und fordernder als er hart stöhnte. Danach setzte sie sich auf ihn und ließ ihn ein. </p><p>„Virginie, langsam!“ Er keuchte es hinaus. <br/>„Nein, jetzt gehörst Du mir und ich mache was ich will mit Dir!“ <br/>„Oui mon Général!“ Er salutierte.</p><p>Er lachte und drückte seinen Kopf hinab. Er half ein wenig nach von unten. Ihre Hände waren auf seiner Brust, Ihre Füße an seinen Oberschenkeln, als sein Bein zu Schmerzen begann. </p><p>„Sei vorsichtig…hnnnn!“ </p><p>Sie justierte ihre Beine… seine Hände glitten unter ihre Weste und ihr Hemd und streichelten sie an sensibler Stelle. Bald liefen ihr kleine Schweißbäche hinab. Er stöhnte, weil sie so schnell war. Dann warf er sie auf den Rücken und nahm sie hart weil sie danach verlangte! Sie stachelte ihn an. Zum Schluss hatte er ihre Hände in die Kissen gedrückt und hielt sie schmerzhaft fest. Als er los lies hatte sie blaue Flecken, sie sah ihn an und hielt ihn als er kam und die Augen verdrehte. Danach sank sie selbst ins Elysium. </p><p>„Ah, man kann sich an Dir die Finger verbrennen, Du bist ein Feuerlohe!“ Er entzog sich und wälzte sich auf den Rücken. <br/>„Wer hat jetzt das Vorrecht?“ Sie sagte es zufrieden lächelnd.<br/>„Was für eine Frage?… Ihr mon petite Général!“ Er grinste. </p><p>Am nächsten Morgen ging es ihr schlecht sie musste sich mehr als oft übergeben. </p><p>XXX</p><p>Nach vier weiteren abenteuerlichen Tagen kamen sie endlich bei ihrer Mutter an und genehmigten sich erst mal ein ordentliches Bad!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-------------------------------------------</p><p>Sie mussten regelrecht um Einlass betteln als sie am Torhaus des Anwesens eingetroffen waren. So zerlumpt und gar nicht adelig wie sie aussahen hätten sie verarmte Schulmeister sein können. Der Diener hatte die zwei „Männer“ am Tor scharf beäugt und sie erst mal abgewiesen. Dazu der riesige schwarze Höllenhund der ihn angesehen hatte als wolle er ihn verspeisen mit Haut und Haaren. Im Kontrast dazu der kleine Schoßhund… der Diener hatte Virginie plötzlich angesehen … dank Clarisse als sei er vom Blitz getroffen. Unter vielen Verbeugungen und Verzeihungen lies er sie ein und hatte Angst um seine Anstellung. Der Diener kannte Etiénne nicht und hatte ihn die ganze Zeit über fixiert… als er Virginie bemerkte sah er auch den Siegelring des Adeligen der an seiner rechten Hand prangte. Eine Hand die nicht viel Arbeit gesehen hatte… solche Hände hatten nur Adelige!</p><p>„Schon gut, tu er seine Pflicht auch weiterhin so gut und er wird diesem Hause ein guter Diener sein.“ Etiénne sah ihn eindringlich an.</p><p>Der Diener verneigte sich „Danke Herr!“</p><p>Dann hatten sie den Salon erreicht und traten durch die Vordertür hinein, die Diener drinnen staunten über ihren Auftritt.<br/>
Virginie sprintete los.</p><p>„Maman, Maman wir sind da! Wir haben es geschafft.“</p><p>Etiénnes Tante trippelte herbei und umarmte ihr Kind.</p><p>„Was? Was ist passiert, wie seht ihr aus? Seht euch mal an… Virginie, Etiénne?“ Sie sank in Ohnmacht.</p><p>Ein Diener legte sie auf ihre Chaiselongue und ließ sie Riechsalz einatmen, langsam war sie wieder zu sich gekommen. Virginie berichtete über Etiénnes Heldenhaften Einsatz, den er direkt wieder dementierte, schmälerte und dabei lächelte. Danach folgte die ganze Geschichte!<br/>
--------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Als sie endlich im Bett lagen war sie sofort eingeschlafen, er legte sich hinter sie, zog sie in seinen Arm und hielt sie feste. Er konnte nicht schlafen, er war hell wach, was nicht zuletzt am Mond lag, der in langen aschfahlen Bahnen seinen Weg durchs Zimmer suchte. </p><p>Er stand irgendwann auf und verfolgte das Schneetreiben im Fenster sitzend. Der Kopf war voller wilder Gedanken die je um Vorherrschaft rangen. Er legte ihn ans kühle Glas der Scheibe und atmete langgezogen aus. </p><p>Es hatte doch auch etwas abenteuerliches ihr kleines Desaster! Endlich mal etwas worüber noch lange geredet wurde. Er sann nach und dachte an ihre Zeit in der Höhle die schlimm und zugleich schön war. Hektor gesellte sich zu ihm, gefolgt von Clarisse die es sich nicht nehmen lies sich in seine Arme heben zu lassen. Er streichelte beide und lobte sie für ihren Einsatz. Clarisse hatte viel mehr getan als nur da zu sein. Sie hatte sie getröstet und ihr Mut gegeben… immer und immer wieder! Hektor hatte sie ruhmreich verteidigt, eigentlich war ihm der ganze Dank zuzusprechen!!! Hektor erahnte seine Gedanken und sah ihn aus treuen Augen liebevoll an. </p><p>„Danke mein Freund! Du auch kleine Dame!“ Er schmunzelte.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Der nächste Tag war wie ein langweiliger Abklatsch all der anderen Tage!</p><p>Mehrere Schneider kamen und verpasste beiden bis zum Abend eine neue Garderobe… die nächsten Tage gesellten sich mehr Kleidungsstücke hinzu und sie waren wieder hergestellt. </p><p>Virginie hatte ihre Übelkeit überwunden und nun war es amtlich sie war schwanger! Ihre Mutter erging sich immer wieder in Freudengesängen darüber. Virginie selbst war das unangenehm. Sie wusste gar nicht ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte? Sie war doch viel zu jung für ein Kind! Sie hatte nicht nur Angst sie hatte regelrechte Panik.</p><p>Was wenn sie so endete wie Friederike? </p><p>Sie konnte mit ihrer Mutter darüber nicht reden und mit Etiénne schon gar nicht, der sich zu viel freute! Sie weinte Nachts oft in die Kissen wenn er selig schlief. Getröstet von Clarisse ging das Ganze sehr viel leichter… aber es stürzte sie hinab, was sie auch tat da war immer dieser Gedanke. </p><p>Sie wehrte ihn ab wenn er versuchte intim zu werden, er verstand nicht zog sich aber jedes mal wieder zurück. So eine Nacht war dies. Er küsste ihr den Nacken und lies seine Hand über ihren Bauch gleiten. Sie wurde stocksteif und stand auf. Dann sah sie ihn an und bemerkte, dass er eine Erregung hatte… Sie drehte sich weg und lief zum Fenster. Er lief ihr nach und sah sie fragend an. Sie wand ihm den Rücken und sah hinaus. Er schimpfte sich für diese Erregung selbst aus. </p><p>„Entschuldige mich, ma Belle!“ </p><p>Er ging und kam entspannt zurück. Sie saß immer noch im Fensterrahmen und sah hinaus. Er nahm sie in den Arm und sie wurde wieder abweisend, also ließ er sie los. Sie schalt sich innerlich dafür als er die Hände von ihr nahm und einfach nur da stand. Nach einer Weile legte er ihr die Hand an die Wage und zwang sie ihn anzusehen. Sie sah in seine fragenden Augen und wirkte verloren. Er gab ihr nach gefühlten Stunden einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging zurück ins Bett. Doch sie merkte das er sich um und um wand und nachdachte. </p><p>Ihre Distanz wurde größer, doch er schob es auf ihre Schwangerschaft…. Wenn er gewusst hätte!</p><p>XXX</p><p>Nach einigen Monaten traten sie die Rückreise an, besser jetzt als das sie nicht mehr fahren konnte, der Weg war lang und beschwerlich. Sie saß allein in der Kutsche, Etiénne ritt nebenher und sicherte die Lage mit dem Kutscher und seinem Gehilfen der neben diesem auf dem Bock saß, ab. </p><p>Zwei Tage dauerte es bis sie an einer Stelle anlangten die Etiénne und Virginie gut kannten. Da drüben im Wald wohnte die Blonde, er hatte im Vorfeld beschlossen anzuhalten und ihr einen kleinen Dank zu überreichen. Es war schon später Nachmittag als er die Kutsche halten ließ und hinüber ritt. </p><p>Irgendetwas war anders an diesem Ort und dann roch er Rauch noch bevor er ihn sah. Er hetzte los, das Haus brannte in lichterlohem Schein in rot und beinahe weißen Flammen. Danach hörte er viele wütende Stimme aus der Ferne. Er raste los und sah sich einem wütendem Mob gegenüber, der bewaffnet mit Forken und Dreschflegeln, die Blonde in der Mitte, gerade einen Strick über einen Ast warf um diese dann daran empor zu ziehen. Ein Mann gab seinem Pferd die Sporen und die Blonde wurde empor gehoben. </p><p>„Halt.“ Etiénne schrie es wütend hinaus, die Pistole im Anschlag „feiges Pack!“ Er ließ sein Pferd durch die Menge rennen… „eine wehrlose Frau.“ Er zielte auf den Mann mit dem Strick „loslassen!“</p><p>Die Blonde fiel zur Erde und röchelte, bevor sie zusammensackte. </p><p>Er sprang ab und hob sie in seinen Arm und nahm sie mit. Die Menge machte platz! </p><p>„Ja, nehmt die Hexe mit!“ brüllte ein Kerl<br/>
„Sie hat Euch verzaubert!“ rief eine Frau</p><p>Er legte sie auf sein Pferd und zog ab. </p><p>Als er wieder an der Kutsche ankam lud er sie hinein und ließ den Kutscher ordentlich im Tempo anziehen. Er hetzte sein Pferd hinterdrein. </p><p>In weiter Entfernung lies er anhalten und stieg ab. Die Blonde sah ihn an und dann Virginie. </p><p>„Danke!“<br/>
„Was habt Ihr getan?“<br/>
„Ich war im Weg!“<br/>
„Bei uns seit Ihr sicher, Madame.“</p><p>Er sah sich ihren Hals an, der blaue Strangulationsmerkmale zeigte. </p><p>„Ihr kommt mit uns!“</p><p>Virginie wusste nicht was sie davon halten sollte aber sie beugte sich angesichts der Lage der Blonden! </p><p>Als sie ankamen wurde es Frühling und die ersten Knospen bahnten sich ihren Weg durch das Gras.  </p><p>XXX</p><p>Virginie wurde immer runder und irgendwann teilte sie sich Etiénne mit. Etiénne nahm sie in die Arme und versprach ihr auf sie aufzupassen. </p><p>Marie wie die Blonde hieß wurde nach ewigen Wochen zu einer Art bester Freundin für Virginie. Das dauerte lange bis das Eis endlich brach. Virginie hatte Etiénne sehr wohl beobachtet, doch der hielt sich immer auf Abstand zu Marie. Obwohl da diese Faszination war…  </p><p>Marie war es auch die ihr versprach, dass sie ihr half, sie hatte schon vielen Kindern auf die Welt geholfen. </p><p>XXX</p><p>Als der Tag der Geburt kam lag Virginie stundenlang in den Wehen und schrie aus Leibeskräften. Etiénne ging auf dem Flur auf und ab, hatte einen Arzt bestellt, der von Marie unterstützt wurde. Die beiden stritten sich doch letztendlich war es Verginie die sich für sie aussprach und dem Streit ein Ende setzte!<br/>
UND endlich kam ein kleines gesundes Mädchen zur Welt, das so laut schrie, dass Etiénne ins Zimmer rannte. Seine Blick galt erst Virginie und dann dem Kind. Beide waren wohlauf. Doktor und Hebamme waren erleichtert, dann zog Ersterer ab.</p><p>Als Etiénne seine kleine noch sehr verschwiemelte Tochter in den Armen hielt war es um ihn geschehen. Sie schlief nachdem sie getrunken hatte beruhigt ein. Marie lächelte Virginie an, der das Alles nicht mehr mit bekam. </p><p>„Ich möchte, dass sie Friederike heißt, Etiénne?“ Virginie sah ihn fragend an.<br/>
„So sei es.“ Er strich ihr liebevoll durchs schweißnasse Haar. </p><p>Am Abend unterhielt er sich mit Marie. Sie saßen in ihrem Zimmer und er war schön auf Abstand bedacht.</p><p>„Wie kommt es, dass Sie Euch als Hexe bezeichneten, Madame?“<br/>
„Ich kenne mich mit allerhand Kraut aus!“ Sie sah ihn mit schiefen Kopf an.<br/>
„Das allein reicht mir nicht?“<br/>
„Wird das ein Verhör?“</p><p>Er lächelte und sah sie scharf an.</p><p>„Ich, sie rieb sich die Schläfe… war auch Engelmacherin!“<br/>
„So?“ Er hob die Augenbraue, „Kindern auf die Welt helfen und sie töten?“<br/>
„Die Mädchen kamen zu mir, weil sie verzweifelt waren!“ Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an.<br/>
„Das gibt Euch kein Recht Gott zu spielen!“ Er sah sie schärfer an.<br/>
„Das…“ Sie zögerte „Das stimmt, Marquis!“<br/>
„Lasst mich raten, es ging schief und eines der Mädchen starb...“<br/>
Sie nippte an ihrer Teetasse „oui“<br/>
„Ich hätte mir die Wahrheit eher gewünscht!“ Er nippte ebenfalls und sah sie verärgert an.<br/>
„Sehr wohl, Marquis.“ Sie neigte das Haupt.</p><p>Dann sah sie ihn wieder rebellisch an. „Es waren Mädchen die von Männern wie Euch misshandelt wurden! Oder denen man alles versprach, nur um sie ins Bett zu bekommen. Danach waren sie wertlos und wurden gefeuert oder nachdem sie ihren Zustand nicht mehr verbergen konnten wurden sie hinausgeworfen… in die Gosse!“</p><p>Das letzte Wort hatte sie energisch hinaus gespuckt. </p><p>Er sah sie durchdringend an und verstand auf dem Fuße… „Mädchen wie Ihr es wart!“<br/>
Sie blickte ihn fassungslos an… „Mädchen wie mich, will Niemand haben!“<br/>
„Ihr irrt!“ damit verließ er den Raum.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Es wurde Sommer als Virginie mit klein Friederike im Wagen durch den Park flanierte. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass Etiénne und Marie sich oft irgendwo abgeschieden unterhielten, jedoch immer sichtbar. </p><p>Sie hielt sich im Hintergrund als sie die Zwei auf einer Decke an einem angelegten See sitzen sah. Sie unterhielten sich sehr vertraut, sein Blick wich keine Sekunde von ihrem Gesicht. Da war diese bekannte Faszination und sie fühlte eine enorme Eifersucht in sich aufbranden. Er legte sich auf den Rücken und betrachtete die Wolken. Sie blieb sitzen und umfasste ihre angewinkelten Beine. Dann gesellte sie sich dazu. Etiénne nahm Friederike in die Arme und Virginie nahm zwischen den Beiden Platz. Sie unterhielten sich in entspannter gelöster Atmosphäre bis in den Abend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>XXX</p><p>Virginie war hin und hergerissen denn einerseits mochte sie Marie sehr gern und andererseits wollte sie sie von ihm fern halten. <br/>Sie sah die zwei viel zu oft irgendwo sitzen und sich unterhalten, sie saßen später sogar näher, vertrauter zusammen und redeten sehr angeregt. Sie hatte Angst Marie könne Etiénne zu sehr für sich einnehmen. Manchmal wenn sie mit ihm allein war wurde sie regelrecht ungehalten. Dann stürzte ein Schwall wutentbrannter Worte auf ihn ein.</p><p>Etiénne wusste sehr genau warum sie sich so verhielt wie sie sich verhielt. Doch er ließ sich nicht verbieten seine eigenen Wege zu gehen. (Deshalb liebte sie ihn ja auch von Anfang an, weil er seinen eigenen Kopf hatte). Er hatte Marie in sein Herz geschlossen aber bei Weitem nicht so wie Virginie sich das vorstellte! Dennoch ließ er alles geduldig über sich ergehen und muckte sich kaum einmal auf. Er brachte Virginie völlig aus dem Tritt und der Fassong wenn er nach einem Wutausbruch plötzlich aufstand zu ihr ging, ihr Gesicht in beide Hände nahm und sie küsste.</p><p>Sie würde schon noch dahinter kommen, dass er treuergeben war!</p><p>Manchmal war sie so zornig, dass sie ihn ignorierte und ihn abwies wenn er sich zu ihr legte! </p><p>Er trug sie anbetungswürdig auf Händen! </p><p>Nach einem missglückten Versuch, Nachts bei seiner Frau zu liegen und sie in seinen Arm zu schließen war er hinaus gegangen um sich die Beine zu vertreten. Marie hatte das wohl bemerkt, denn ihr Zimmer lag einige Räume von Virginies entfernt, doch als sie zu ihm gehen wollte wies er sie ab und meinte er brauche Zeit für sich allein.</p><p>Also striff er wie ein einsamer Wolf gedankenverloren fort. Ohne zu ahnen wohin die Reise führen würde stand er plötzlich in Friederikes Mausoleum und setzte sich auf eine der drei Stufen die zu ihrem steinernem Grab hinaufführten. Sie thronte als Königin mitten im Raum auf einer imposanten Empore. </p><p>„Friederike… sag mir was ich tun soll? Sie ist so jähzornig!“ <br/>Er strich über den Deckel des Grabes hinweg in einer liebevollen Bewegung. „Nicht wahr, Du hast immer einen Rat gewusst wenn ich gescheitert bin?!“ Er setzte sich bequem hin und lehnte mit dem Rücken am Grab. „Warum weiß sie denn nicht, dass ich sie liebe?“ Draußen war es still, nicht mal ein Kauz sang der Nacht sein Lied. „Ich denke, Du hast ja recht, dass ich Marie ein wenig außer Acht lassen sollte.“ Er schloss die Augen um nachzudenken und nickte ein. </p><p>Als er wieder erwachte musste es später Nachmittag sein, sein Rücken schmerzte erbärmlich als er aufstand und er stöhnte ihn durchstreckend. Dazu gesellte sich ein Kopfschmerz der seines gleichen suchte… er hatte sich den Nacken verrenkt. Er lief nach Hause.</p><p>Als er endlich ankam und die Tür von einem herbeieilenden Diener geöffnet wurde starrten zwei paar Augen ihn an. Marie stumm und Virginie beinahe erleichtert. </p><p>„Wo warst Du?“ Sie stand vor ihm.<br/>„Ein wenig spazieren!“ Er sah auf sie hinab.<br/>„Hast Du vergessen, dass wir heute Besuch zum Mittag erhalten?“ Sie sagte es tadelnd.<br/>„Ah, wohl wahr, ich komme gleich zurück!“<br/>„Dafür ist nun keine Zeit mehr!“<br/>„So? Dann nehme ich sie mir!“<br/>„Etiénne?“<br/>„Bis gleich!“</p><p>Er lief hinauf und in dem Moment klopfte es auch schon an der Tür. <br/>Conté und Contésse de Valmy traten ein und das Essen wurde bereits aufgetragen. Jacques Etiénnes Diener kam hinab und lies den Marquis untertänigst, Verzeihung bitte, wenn gestatten…. Entschuldigen, er wäre unpässlich. Virginie bekam einen halben Wutanfall innerlich, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken! Das Essen wurde serviert und man schwatzte danach einige Stunden bis die Gäste die Rückfahrt antraten. </p><p>„Etiénne!“ Sie stand ohne anzuklopfen in seinem Zimmer „Ich bin empört und konsterniert!“ </p><p>Ein Arzt saß an seiner Seite und ihre Stimmung schlug in Besorgnis um. </p><p>„Bitte Marquise, gönnt ihm ein wenig Ruhe.“</p><p>Sie redeten vor dem Zimmer und Virginie erfuhr, dass es ihm wirklich schlecht ging und er nicht nur simulierte. Als der Arzt weg war trat sie leise ein und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl an sein Bett. Er schlief ruhig, der Arzt hatte ihn zur Ader gelassen, dadurch wirkte er sehr geschwächt und bleich. Sie strich ihm durch das Grau seiner Schläfen. Seine Haare hatten sich hier schon zu einem dicken Streifen grau verfärbt. Er stöhnte als er die Augen aufschlug um zu sehen wer da war.</p><p>„Verzeih mir, ma Chere!“<br/>„Es tut mir leid.“ Sie sah ihn liebevoll an. <br/>„Sind sie schon weg?“ Er erhob sich nur um wieder zurückzufallen.<br/>„Es wird gleich dunkel.“ Sie nickte. <br/>„Wo warst Du letzte Nacht?“<br/>„Bei Friederike. Sie hat Verständnis für alles was ich ihr zutrage!“ Er meinte das ernst.<br/>„Die ganze Nacht?“<br/>„Ich muss darüber eingenickt sein.“ Er fasste sich an den Kopf „so ein Grab ist sehr unbequem.“ <br/>„Ich habe kein Verständnis?“ Sie sah ihn besorgt an.<br/>„Dafür bist Du viel zu wütend.“ Er machte sich auf eine Tirade gefasst. <br/>Sie sah ihn an und wirkte gekränkt. „So denkst Du über mich?“<br/>„Willst Du, dass ich Dich anlüge?“<br/>„Nein.“<br/>„Was habe ich dir getan?“ Er legte eine schwache Hand auf ihre „Sag mir einen Grund, bitte. Lass mich das wieder gut machen!“ Seine Hand war kalt.<br/>„Was ist zwischen Dir und Marie?“<br/>„Eine Freundschaft.“<br/>„Da ist mehr als das!“<br/>„Eine tiefe Freundschaft.“ Er zog eine Augenbraue hinauf.<br/>„Etiénne, ich bin nicht dumm!“ <br/>„Doch das bist Du! Ich liebe Dich begreifst Du das nicht? Für so eine Liebe ist nur ein Platz in meinem Herzen.“ Er sah sie an und die Augen  fielen ihm zu „Du verkennst mich.“ Danach schlief er wieder ein.</p><p>Sie war damit nicht zufrieden und dann in einer Kurzschlussreaktion schickte sie sie weg. Sie weinte über diese Tat doch das schien ihr das einzig Richtige. Marie war enttäuscht, sie liebte sie wie eine Schwester und ihn wie einen Bruder und nun sollte das für immer enden? Sie hatte am selben Tag ihre wenige Habe zusammengeräumt und war geflohen, weit weg! Sie ahnte, dass es irgendwann soweit käme und nun befand sie sich auf der Straße nach Paris.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Als es ihm besser ging und er zum täglichen Frühstück erschien fragte er nach Marie und bekam zur Antwort, dass sie gegangen sei. Er aß schweigend sein Brot und lief ebenso schweigend in sein Studienzimmer. Virginie lief ihm nach und setzte sich wie sie es so oft getan hatten zu ihm um zu lesen und zu philosophieren. Doch er schwieg sich aus. Schien traurig zu sein aber akzeptierte, dass sie gegangen war ohne sich von ihm zu verabschieden. </p><p>Abends waren sie auf einen Maskenball geladen. Er setzte sein gesellschaftliches Ich auf und unterhielt sich mit den anderen als sei nichts gewesen. Fast hätte man denken können da sei nichts gewesen. <br/>Er beobachtete geistesabwesend wie Virginie mit einem viel jüngeren gut aussehenden Adligen tanzte, er stand draußen auf dem Balkon mit einem Glas Cognac in der Hand an dem er ab und an nippte und sah hinein. </p><p>Sie schien sich prächtig zu amüsieren in den Armen des anderen, er drehte sich weg und rätselte über Maries Verschwinden. Sie sah immer wieder zu ihm hinüber und starrte dann auf seinen Rücken. Zu fortgeschrittener Stunde flanierte er allein durch den prächtigen Park des Anwesens und sinnierte. Als sie mit dem jüngerem am Arm in einiger Entfernung vorbei lief. Er stutzte als er sie erkannte und beschloss ihr zu vertrauen. Daher schritt er nicht ein, sie war nicht mehr unbedarft und hilfebedürftig sie hatte ihre Dornen ausgefahren und bei Bedarf konnte sie sich schmerzhaft wehren. Dachte er! <br/>Er setzte sich auf eine Bank weit abgeschieden und kippte sein Glas im Gras aus. Er hatte keinen Bedarf.</p><p>Er hörte die zwei lachen und reden also ging er wieder hinein. Drinnen warf er sich ungewohnt, doch in die Menge um zu tanzen. Damen rangen um Vorherrschaft um sich mit ihm in gekonnten Menuetten zu drehen. Eine war ganz besonders angetan und gab sich ziemlich freizügig. Was zu jener Zeit ja nichts besonderes war! </p><p>Hätte er gewollt? Er könnte sie sich alle nehmen… aber so einer war er noch nie!</p><p>Draußen im Park ereignete sich indes ein Drama.</p><p>In angeregter Unterhaltung hatten Virginie und Marius sich genähert bis sie eng beieinander saßen um sich dann einander verlangend zu küssen. Virginie hatte es nicht darauf abgesehen aber zu viel Alkohol ließ sie locker und naiv werden. Sie hatten sich in einer Laube niedergelassen auf deren steinernen Bänken Kissen lagen. Er hatte ihr einige davon in den Rücken geschoben und sie dann hinauf gelegt. Er sorgte für reichlich Alkohol, hatte eine Flasche mitgenommen und selbst dann und wann daran genippt.</p><p>Er hätte nie im Traum daran gedacht jetzt aufzugeben. Als er in ihr war ging alles sehr schnell! Sie war jedoch zu betrunken um zu verstehen was da vor sich ging. Sie ergab sich der Lust so vollkommen, dass sie darin mitgerissen wurde. </p><p>Als Etiénne heimfahren wollte musste er sie erst suchen, sie lag hier allein und schlafend. Der andere hatte sich nicht mal die Mühe gemacht und ihr Kleid wieder zurecht gelegt. Er hatte sich denken können was da passiert war. Er hob sie in seinen Arm und trug sie zur Kutsche. <br/>Als sie zu Hause ankamen legte er sie ins Bett und tat als sei nichts gewesen. Er schwieg sich selbst an! Ging weg und legte sich in sein eigenes Bett.</p><p>Als sie erwachte kamen Fetzen der letzten Nacht zurück in ihr Gedächtnis und sie weinte und weinte so bitterlich, dass sie dabei wimmerte und später laut schluchzte. So, dass es ihn auf den Plan rief. Er setzte sich an ihre Seite und strich ihr über den Rücken so liebevoll, dass sie nur noch mehr Schuld fühlte. </p><p>Gut wenn sie bereute! Dachte er.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>böse Virginie, ich wollte den Spieß jetzt mal umdrehen!!! Keine Sorge das wird kein "Poldark Outlander Drama(.: GRINS</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Es vergingen Tage in denen sie fast kein einziges Wort miteinander austauschten weil sie sich sehr grämte. Sie igelte sich in ihre Räume ein und verhielt sich ganz still. Selbst ihr Kind konnte sie kaum ertragen und gab es der Amme. Etiénne ließ ihr die Zeit sich selbst Vorwürfe zu machen. Er spielte mit klein Friederike und trug das Kind den ganzen Tag herum. Das kleine Geschöpf liebte den Vater abgöttisch. Ab und zu übergab er das Kind an die Amme und sah dieser dabei zu wie sie sich kümmerte. Die Amme selbst war eine Frau in seinem Alter mit roten wallenden Haaren und ganz heller Haut. Sie besaß eine natürliche Schönheit die sich mit anderen schöneren Damen locker messen konnte. Wenn sie sich vorbeugte gab sie ohne es zu wollen eine Aussicht auf ihren großen Busen frei. Etiénne fand sie zwar schön aber das war es auch.</p><p>Als Virginie die Szene erblickte wurde sie wieder eifersüchtig, schalt sich dann aber weil gerade ihr stand es in diesem Augenblick am wenigsten zu, wie sie dachte. </p><p>Am Abend beobachtete sie ihn wie er der Amme das Kind übergab und etwas länger in ihrer Kammer als üblich verweilte. Was sie nicht sah war der Kummer des Kindes das seinen Vater nicht loslassen wollte. Als er die Kammer verließ musste er etwas schmunzeln und schüttelte den Kopf als er den Flur hinab lief. <br/>Er blieb stehen weil sie plötzlich vor ihm stand und er in Gedanken war und gar nicht mit ihr gerechnet hatte. Sie sah ihn mit einem wie e schien, aufgebrachten Ausdruck an und rauschte an ihm vorbei. Er zog eine Augenbraue hinauf und sah ihr, sich auf dem Absatz drehend, nach. Sie lief in das Zimmer der Amme und strafte diese mit einigen abfälligen Worten, dann kam sie mit dem Kind wieder hinaus und verschwand. </p><p>Er lief, klopfte und sah der Amme in das weinende Gesicht als diese ihm öffnete. </p><p>„Was hat sie gesagt?“<br/>„Nichts, Herr, ich habe mich nur verschluckt!“ Sie sah auf ihr Füße. <br/>„Das glaube ich nicht!“ Er stand kerzengerade und sah auf sie hinab.<br/>„Verzeihung Herr.“ Sie schwieg. <br/>„Ich erwarte von ihr, dass sie mir sagt was vor fiel!“<br/>Sie sah kurz auf und dann wieder hinab „Sie sagte, ich bin entlassen, ich sei zu nichts nütze und müsse ab Heute das Schloss verlassen.“ <br/>Er atmete scharf ein „Sie bleibt!“ </p><p>Damit lief er schnellen Schrittes den Flur hinab. </p><p>„Was denkst Du Dir dabei?“ Er schlug die Tür auf und stand zornig im Raum! <br/>„Was ist los?“ <br/>„Wer hier Dienst tut, entscheide immer noch ich, verstanden!“ Er stand beinahe drohend vor ihr.<br/>„Sie ist schrecklich, sie kann nicht mit Kindern umgehen und sie ist dreist!“ Sie war ebenso zornig aufgestanden. <br/>„Du weißt doch gar nicht wie es Catherine ergeht wenn sie nicht in diesem Hause arbeitet!“<br/>„Catherine?“ Sie dachte, dass sie sich schon so nahe standen, „Ich will sie nicht!“<br/>Friederike begann zu weinen auf Grund der um geschwungenen Stimmung.</p><p>„Das entscheidest nicht Du! Gut wir können eine andere suchen aber sie bleibt!“<br/>„Was liegt Dir an ihr?“ Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an.<br/>„Sie bleibt!“ </p><p>Er verschwand die Tür knallend, was gar nicht seiner Art entsprach. </p><p>XXX</p><p>Der nächste Morgen war eisig weil sie sich beim Frühstück anschwiegen. Er wusste ja, dass seine junge Frau wahrscheinlich gerade eine schwere pubertäre Phase durchlebte aber er hätte gedacht seine kleine anmutige Rose sei etwas zahmer. Bei dem Gedanken musste er wieder unweigerlich schmunzeln. Er konnte ihr kaum lang genug böse sein! </p><p>Als er ging wand er sich im Türrahmen um und hielt kurz inne.</p><p>„Ich liebe Dich auch und im besonderen weil ich mir an Dir die Finger verbrenne, ma Belle.“ Er lächelte sie offen an.</p><p>Sie sah ungläubig hinüber und musste ebenfalls lächeln. </p><p>XXX</p><p>Es gab Phasen in denen sie ihn anschwieg, -schrie, -blaffte und danach tat es ihr leid. </p><p>Sie hatte ihn wieder fürchterlich angefahren und er schwieg in seinem Sessel sitzend mit einem Buch in der Hand. </p><p>„...Interessiert es Dich gar nicht?“ Sie sah ihn energisch an.</p><p>Er hatte es nicht mitbekommen nur den letzten Teil des Satzes. Er reagierte darauf nicht und las weiter. Sie nahm ihm das Buch aus der Hand und das machte ihn grantig. Danach musste er aber lächeln weil sie anmutig war mit ihrem zornesroten Gesicht. </p><p>„Was ist daran so lustig?“ <br/>„Nichts...“ Er wusste nicht worum es ging. <br/>„Du hast nicht zugehört...“ <br/>„Das stimmt, wenn Du nicht immer so wütend wärst… könnte ich mich dazu herablassen Dir wohl möglich ein Ohr zu schenken.“ Er grinste.</p><p>Sie holte aus und verpasste ihm eine Backpfeife. Er hielt ihre Hand fest und zog sie gewaltvoll in seine Arme. Sie wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen, doch er hielt sie an Ort und stelle. Es war schön sie zu spüren… jetzt und hier. Sie wieder halten zu können, nach so langer Zeit! Doch sie wehrte sich immer noch aus Leibeskräften. Dann spürte er ihren Bauch, sie war schwanger und sie wussten Beide, dass er nicht der Vater sein konnte. Er lies sie los, sie hatte verstanden. </p><p>Er nahm Abstand und sah sie an… neutral. Danach ging er hinaus! </p><p>In den nächsten Tagen blieb seine Tür verschlossen. Sie war schwanger… von einem Fehltritt. Sie war so übel gelaunt, weil sie ihm wahrscheinlich nicht sagen konnte was sie innerlich bedrückte. Er musste es selbst heraus finden… hatte es müssen! <br/>Selbst in diesem Moment spürte er wie sehr er sie liebte, jeder andere hätte sie verstoßen!</p><p>Er nicht, niemals! </p><p>„Etiénne, bitte öffne mir.“ Klang es dumpf von der anderen Seite der schweren Eichenholztür. </p><p>Er stand davor und legte eine Hand an die Tür, konnte sich kaum dazu überwinden zu öffnen. Nach gefühlten Stunden öffnete er. Sie kam hinein gestürzt und sackte in sich zusammen. </p><p>„Es tut mir leid, ich schäme mich so unendlich… ich habe es verdient verstoßen zu werden das Du mir Friederike wegnimmst… die Scheidung einreichst, das alles...“ Sie weinte bitterlich. „Ich wünschte ich wäre nicht so dumm gewesen!“ Sie wollte weiterreden doch sie schluckte so schwer. </p><p>Er kniete sich zu ihr hinab und nahm sie in seinen Arm. Zog sie hinauf auf das Sofa. </p><p>„Ich verzeihe Dir… ich habe es schon längst… ich könnte nicht ertragen ohne Dich zu sein.“ Er legte seinen Arm wieder um sie… „Wir alle haben Fehler gemacht in unserem Leben.“ Sie weinte jetzt noch mehr. „Du hast mich gefragt was mir an ihr liegt? Nun, ich war Vierzehn und mit mir ist es durchgegangen. Sie wurde Schwanger, meine Eltern haben uns getrennt, als ich alt genug war habe ich sie zurückgeholt… Du kennst Henri unseren Gestütsleiter…?“ Er sah auf sie hinab.<br/>„Er sieht dir ähnlich!“ Sie verstand.<br/>„Er ist mein Sohn… jetzt weist Du warum. Sie ist eine gefallenen Frau, draußen ist sie meine Hure, so nennen sie sie in der Stadt. Sie kann nichts dafür, wir waren beide jung und dumm. Sie ist jetzt verheiratet aber das haftet ihr lebenslänglich an.“<br/>„Henri ist...“<br/>„Mein Bastard… wie man sagt.“<br/>„Aber Etiénne, das ist etwas ganz anderes...“<br/>„Scht. Das ist genau das Selbe!“ <br/>„Das ist Ehebruch…“<br/>„Scht.“ Er zog sie in einen Kuss. </p><p>Dann hob er sie in seine Arme und trug sie zum Bett. Er wollte sie in seinen Armen spüren, bei ihr sein, nicht mehr abgelehnt werden. Plötzlich empfand sie ebenso. Sie liebte ihn zu sehr… </p><p>„Es tut mir leid, ich bin immer so eifersüchtig, Ich denke jedes Mal, dass Du andere Frauen hast.“ <br/>„Das brauchst Du nicht, ich liebe Dich… es heißt ja nicht, dass ich alle in meinem Bett habe nur weil ich sie schön finde.“ Er küsste ihren Nacken. „Die Schönste liegt gerade bei mir, in meinem Bett… es wäre doch eine Schande anderen diesen Vorzug zu gönnen.“  <br/>„Ich will Dich mit Niemandem teilen.“ <br/>„Es ist doch eine Bestätigung… in meinem Alter.“ <br/>Sie drehte sich zu ihm. „Du bist nicht alt.“ </p><p>Er zog sie wieder hinauf in einen Kuss. Dann spürte er sein Verlangen, sehr deutlich in seiner Mitte. Er glitt mit der Hand an ihren Hals und zu ihrem Dekolletee, ließ sie über ihren Bauch fahren und nahm ihre Hand um diese an seine Beule in der Hose zu legen. Danach hob er ihr Kleid an und glitt durch ihr Höschen. Sie öffnete seinen Hosenlatz und er sog die Luft scharf ein als er in ihrer Hand lag. Dazu rangen sie nach Luft weil sie sich atemraubend küssten. </p><p>„Dreh Dich zu mir, ma Chere!“ Er sagte es halb erstickt vor Lust.</p><p>Sie drehte sich in seinem Arm und küsste seine Hand, danach spürte sie ihn in sich. Er hob ihr oberes Bein und legte sein Bein hindurch. Sie waren beide angezogen und ihr Kleid drückte etwas aber das war ihr in dem Moment egal. Sie spürte den kratzigen Brokatdamast seiner Hose an ihrem nackten Schenkel. Er bewegte sich fest als er sie in Position hielt, sie wusste, dass er darauf lange hatte warten müssen. Doch dann wurde er wieder vorsichtiger und streichelte ihre empfindliche Stelle. Plötzlich drehte er sie auf den Rücken und presse seine Mitte gegen ihre… trotzdem passte er auf ihren Bauch auf. </p><p>„Etiénne bitte sei vorsichtig.“<br/>„Scht.“ er legte seinen Finger an ihre Lippen.</p><p>Sie konnte sehen wie er sich beherrschte. Danach nahm er sie schnell bis sie sich beide verloren. </p><p>Als er sich abrollte stöhnte er entspannt auf und schloss die Hose. Sie legte sich in seinen Arm und sie himmelten sich an.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So musste jetzt sein... nur ein klein bisschen Drama!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virginie wahr lange Zeit sehr übel am Morgen. Sie wurde immer runder und konnte sich kaum noch vernünftig bewegen ohne ständig die Hand in den Rücken zu legen. Sie dachte stets angestrengt darüber nach, was wohl wäre wenn das Kind endlich käme… wie würde Etiénne sein? Sie hoffte, er würde dieses Kind nicht mit Missachtung strafen, oder schlimmer? Wie konnte sie nur so dumm und naiv sein, er vertraute ihr! Was er immer tat und sie missbrauchte dieses Vertrauen zu tiefst! Sie wollte dieses Kind, hätte nie daran gedacht es abzugeben, als „Schande“ zu betrachten oder es gar zum „Engel“ werden zu lassen. Es war nicht das Vergehen des Kindes, es würde immer ihre Schmach bleiben.</p><p>Sie wusste was sie an ihm hatte und sie wusste er wäre immer frei, sie konnte ihn nicht festhalten, denn dann würde er sich befreien. Er konnte vehement und ganz schön stur sein, setzte er sich eine Sache in den Kopf dann zog er diese auch durch. Wenn sie ihn zu sehr beengte würde er sich zurückziehen und sich in sich selbst verschließen. Wie lang hatte es gedauert bis er wirklich wütend wurde? Viel zu lang, sie an seiner statt hätte ihm viel früher die Leviten gelesen. Selbst an diesem Punkt kam er zu ihr zurück, selbst jetzt wo sie ihn wie sie glaubte zu tiefst beschämt hatte. <br/>Es hatte sich etwas in ihrer Beziehung verändert sie bemerkte das. Er zog sich öfter mal zurück und reagierte unwirsch wenn er gestört wurde, ritt oft allein aus oder ging spazieren. Behandelte sie indes wie immer, zuvorkommend, sorgsam, einfühlsam, hielt sie wenn sie weinte und gab ihr Zuflucht wenn sie sich grämte. Das was er in ihr sah, sah sie selbst nicht in sich und doch war da diese beinahe berauschende Liebe zu ihm. </p><p>XXX</p><p>Etiénne als Master ritt an vorderster Front in ihrer kleinen Jagdgesellschaft, hinter ihm preschte der Rest des Feldes. Fahatlan war in seinem Element er schnaubte und war in stolz erhobener Galoppade ein schöner Anblick. Es war bereits Herbst und die Felder abgeerntet, so gab es weniger Ausfälle bei all seinen Hofpächtern die je einen kleinen Kotten bewirtschafteten. Als das erste Jagdfeld an den einzelnen Bauernhöfen vorbei preschte wanden sie sich zu den Reitern um, um zu sehen wie diese ihre Pferde über Hügel, umgestürzte Bäume und Bachläufe dirigierten. Jagdhornbläser gaben je schwierig zu nehmende Passagen kund. Die Equipage war bei der Meute um ihr sicheres Geleit zu geben. </p><p>Fahatlan schnaubte als sie an einen großen Baumstamm anlangten der in gut bemessener Entfernung in einen Wasserlauf wies, der Hengst taxierte die Stelle und nahm in einem gewaltigen Anlauf Schwung um darüber hinwegzusetzen und im Tiefsprung im Wasser zu landen. Etiénne sah sich kurz um doch nur er hatte sich dieses Husarenstück zugetraut. Die anderen ritten sicher drum herum. Ein Bauer nahm ehrfürchtig seinen Hut als er seinen Herren erblickte und arbeitete dann weiter. </p><p>Doch dann hörte er ein platschendes Geräusch und sah noch kurz wie Marius der junge Adlige der seine Frau geschwängert hatte das selbe tat und ebenso bravourös ankam. Marius de Saint-Cyr, junger Spross aus reichem Hause. Er grollte kurz, doch keine Zeit um darüber nachzudenken denn es ging rasant weiter. <br/>Der Jüngere holte auf und wollte ihn überholen, ein absoluter Affront! Niemand überholt den Master, den Jagdherren!</p><p>Eine Eiserne Regel. </p><p>Er warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu und dann ertönte wieder das Signal des Bläsers das von einem weit aus gefährlicherem Hindernis kündete. Der Jüngere lenkte ihn ab und nahm es zu erst, sein Pferd stieg und warf ihn im landen ab, der andere knallte auf eine Uferböschung und dann kam der Boden und auch Etiénne riss es vom Pferd. </p><p>Er rollte benommen über die Erde und alles drehte sich, er schloss die Augen und rang nach Luft. Er hörte den Jüngeren schreien und versuchte sich zu ihm zu robben. Fahatlan, die treue Seele, blieb in einiger Entfernung stehen und steckte die Nase ins Gras. Es wurde plötzlich still und er sackte in eine tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit. </p><p>„Er hat mich dazu gedrängt den Sprung zuerst zu nehmen!“ Hörte er als er zu sich kam. <br/>„Non!“ Er sagte es halb lallend. <br/>„Sein Hengst hat nach meiner Stute gebissen!“</p><p>Der Schlusspikeur kniete an Marius Seite und sah nach dem Rechten. </p><p>„Können die Herren sich aufrichten?“</p><p>Nach einigen Versuchen gelang es Etiénne sich zu setzen.<br/>„Dieses, Bürschchen da wollte mich überholen!“<br/>„Natürlich wollte ich das nicht!“ Er protestierte und kam humpelnd auf ihn zu.<br/>„Junge, Sie haben Glück, dass Sie und ich noch leben… wo ist mein Pferd?“ Letzteres an den Pikeur gewandt.<br/>„Ich hole ihn Marquis.“ Der Schlusspikeur stapfte los.<br/>„Reicht es Ihnen nicht meine Frau zu schwängern? Ich habe noch Niemanden gesehen der so nach einem schmerzhaften Erlebnis verlangt!“<br/>„Schwanger?“</p><p>In diesem Moment raffte Etiénne sich auf und stand wie ein Racheengel über ihm. Seine Hände waren derart zu Fäusten geballt, dass die Knöchel weiß hervor traten. </p><p>„Ein einziges Wort, nur eines… geben Sie mir die Gelegenheit...“ Er flüsterte es ganz sacht. </p><p>Der Pikeur stand mit Fahatlan und der Stute am Zügel auf der anderen Seite der Böschung.</p><p>„Sind sie wohlbehalten?“<br/>„Es fehlt ihnen nichts!“ <br/>„Dann bringen Sie die Beiden, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht in meinen Stall und versorgen Sie sie.“ <br/>„Es ist mir ein Anliegen, Marquis!“ </p><p>Als er sich Marius zu wandt war dieser schon im Gehen begriffen. Er ließ es auf sich beruhen und machte sich auf, unterwegs wurde er von seinem offenen Landauer abgeholt. Henri half ihm in die Sitze und fuhr dann wieder nach Hause. </p><p>Vater und Sohn konnte man, so zusammen, gar nicht verkennen. <br/>Marius stieg in die Kutsche die für ihn kam und warf ihnen einen seltsamen Blick zu. </p><p>Zu Hause angekommen half ihm Henri aus dem Wagen und geleitete ihn die Treppe hinauf in sein Schlafgemach, so wie er es verlangte. Virginie kam die Treppe hinab und sah die Beiden das erste mal bewusst zusammen. Etiénne humpelte ein Bisschen und stützte sich schwer auf seinen Diener. </p><p>„Herr, soll ich einen Arzt bestellen lassen?“<br/>„Nein, das ist schon gut Henri.“<br/>„Ich übernehme ab jetzt!“ Jacques kam ins Zimmer.<br/>„Etiénne was ist geschehen?“ Virginie nahm seine Hand.<br/>„Herrin, bitte ich möchte den Herrn gerne zu seinem Bett geleiten!“ Jacques sagte es dezent aber bestimmend.</p><p>Als Jacques ihm beim ausziehen half und das Zimmer verlassen hatte, streckte er sich auf dem Bett aus.</p><p>„Marius Saint-Cyr hat mir meinen Posten, mal wieder, streitig gemacht!“ Er zog eine Braue hinauf und sah ihr beinahe zornig in die Augen.<br/>„Etiénne bitte, ich habe Angst um dich, was ist passiert!“<br/>„Ich bin vom Pferd gestürzt als dieses dumme Kind mich überholt hat. Ich wollte nicht über ihn hinweg reiten und Fahatlan nicht auf ihn springen also ist er ausgewichen!“ Er räusperte sich kurz „Er kam aus dem Nichts, war plötzlich da und hat mich überholt!“ Er sah ihren Blick. „Mir ist nichts passiert ein paar Prellungen und blaue Flecken hie und da!“ Er nahm ihre Hand und sah sie eindringlich an „Ich dulde so was nicht, wenn du nicht wärst, hätte ich ihn herausgefordert!“ <br/>„Es tut mir leid.“ Sie sah zu Boden.<br/>„Erst verführt dieser Bastard meine Frau und dann versucht er mich auszustechen!“ Er sagte es mehr zu sich selbst. <br/>XXX</p><p>Als Er genesen war brauchte er ein paar Tage Zeit und Ruhe für sich. Er kündigte ihr an ein paar Tage allein zu verreisen. Sie willigte ein, was sollte sie denn auch tun? Er schnappte sich Fahatlan, Hektor und ein Packpferd und ritt davon, er sah sich nicht mal um… einfach weg! </p><p>Als er fernab jeglicher Zivilisation war atmete er durch, endlich allein! Allein mit sich und seinen vernichtenden Gedanken. Fahatlan spürte die körperlich einsetzende Ruhe seines Herren und verringerte die Schrittgeschwindigkeit. Als Etiénne das spürte merkte er seine eigene abfallende Anspannung. </p><p>„Ach, mein Freund was musst Du nur ertragen?“ </p><p>Er hielt an und saß ab. Ruhte sich ein wenig aus. Hektor lag treu mit dem Kopf auf seinem Schoß bei ihm und leckte ihm die Hand.</p><p>Viele Tage und Nächte vergingen in denen er keine Menschenseele sah. Nur die Pferde, Hektor, er und die Natur um ihn. Eine alte Vertraute eine Kathedrale aus Bäumen, Licht und Moos. Ein Quell des Lebens der ihn mit jedem Tag mehr stärkte und ihn bei sich ankommen lies. Keiner der eine Anforderung stellte, eine Frage oder ein Anliegen hatte. Die Tiere die ihn ohne jeglichen Arg einfach so nahmen wie er war. </p><p>Wie er letzten Endes genau in der Taverne landete in der Marie nun lebte konnte später keiner von ihnen sagen.</p><p>Als er ein Wirtshaus erreichte hatte er zwar noch Proviant aber nicht mehr ewig viel davon. Er gab die Pferde vorne beim Stallknecht ab und öffnete die Tür um, gefolgt von Hektor, sich im hintersten Winkel der „Stube“ niederzulassen. Er strich Hektor über den Kopf und sah hinüber zur Wirtin. Diese kam mit hängendem Kopf auf ihn zu und nahm seine Bestellung auf. Er erkannte sie erst gar nicht und sie nahm ihn nur als einen von vielen wahr. Doch Hektor sah kurz auf und machte „bufff“ </p><p>„Was hast du alter Knabe?“<br/>Als sie den schwarzen Hund sah stockte ihr der Atem.<br/>„Marie?“ Er nahm ihre Hand und hielt sie fest.<br/>„Nein, bitte gehen Sie wieder!“ Sie lief schnell in die Küche.</p><p>Als sie wieder kam stellte sie ihm die Hauptspeise hin und sah ihn kurz an um schnell wieder zu gehen.</p><p>„Ich muss mit Ihnen sprechen?“ Er sagte es leise hinter ihr her.</p><p>„Gefällt Euch diese frische Blonde?“ Der Wirt kreuzte vor seinem Tisch auf.</p><p>Hektor knurrte „Aus!“ Er sah den Wirt an und legte den Kopf schief, was kam jetzt?</p><p>„Sie ist nich billich inne Nacht, schon gar nich heute!“ Er grinste wie ein Haifisch „Sie hat heute Geburtstach, wird viel teurer, jaaa, aber sie is gut… macht die Beine schön weit! Da kann man auch ma mehr verlangen, die geht ab wie ne Kanonenkugel“ <br/>„Wie teuer kommt mich das?“ Er sah ihn gespielt ängstlich an.</p><p>Man konnte ihm den Stand auch schlechterdings ansehen in seinen groben „bürgerlichen“ Sachen die er extra für die Reise trug. </p><p>„5 Franc und das is n echt günsticher Kurs!“ Er nickte, in sich lachend.<br/>„Hmmm, handeln geht nicht?“<br/>„Nee, sach ich ja, is günstich, sonst gibtet sie nich!“<br/>„Also gut, sie ist ja auch Schön!“</p><p>Er zog seine Börse und reichte ihm einen Schein. Der Wirt bekam glasige Augen und riss Marie aus der Küche.</p><p>„So, Du Biest mach die Beine schön breit für den Herrn da, hasse gehört! Gibt sonst Lack!“<br/>„Wirt, jetzt nicht, erst esse ich und nehme mir noch Proviant mit, sie soll es zu meinen Pferden bringen.“<br/>„Jetzt nicht? Das wird aber teurer!“</p><p>Etiénne gab ihm einen Franc mehr.</p><p>„Tu, was der Herr sacht Marie!“</p><p>Sie lief in den Vorratsraum und befüllte die Packtaschen im Stall, die Pferde tranken und stärkten sich. Das wäre ihre Chance endlich zu fliehen. Als sie wieder kam sah sie Etiénne betont auffällig an seine Hose fassen und dann lief sie betont ängstlich zu ihm. </p><p>„Ich will Dich an besonderem Ort, Püppchen!“ Etiénne zwinkerte ihr zu, sie verstand.</p><p>Zusammen liefen sie in den Stall und er hievte sie auf Fahatlan. Dann schwang er sich in den Sattel und trieb beide Pferde an. Im gestreckten Galopp flogen sie davon, der Hund hetzte hinterdrein. Als sie einige Kilometer weit weg waren hielt er an und saß ab. </p><p>„Kennt dieses dreckige Wiesel sich hier aus?“<br/>„Er wird Ihnen nicht folgen, unser Pferd ist lahm und er selbst auch!“<br/>„Unser?“<br/>„Eine andere Geschichte, Sie haben den rechten Zeitpunkt getroffen, ohne es zu wissen, die Knechte sind in die Stadt geritten nur der eine ist noch da und der ist geisteskrank!“ <br/>„Dann sollten wir schnell verschwinden!“</p><p>Einige Kilometer weiter hörte Hektor Hufgetrappel, es waren die rückkehrenden Knechte. Sie versteckten sich so gut es ging an einem Hang und sahen zu, dass sie schnell weiter kamen. </p><p>In der Nacht entzündeten sie kein Feuer um nicht aufzufallen. Er hüllte sie in seinen Mantel und sie lehnte sich an ihn.</p><p>„Danke!“<br/>„Danken Sie mir nicht!“ <br/>er sah sie von oben her an.<br/>„Wieso sind Sie fort gegangen?“<br/>„Virginie hat mich nicht haben wollen und mich gebeten zu gehen… bitte, seien Sie ihr nicht böse, sie kann nichts dafür.“ <br/>„Was?“ Er fragte es aufgebracht wurde dann aber mild. „Verstehe, jetzt wird mir einiges klarer.“<br/>„Wie sind Sie hier her gekommen?“<br/>„Ich will nicht darüber reden!“</p><p>Die nächsten Tage führte er sie auf Fahatlan und sie waren beide ganz still. Marie war grün und blau geschlagen, alle die ihnen auf der letzten Etappe begegneten sahen Etiénne mit furchtbarer Mine an. Irgendwann begann sie zu weinen und zu weinen. Er hielt an und sie sank in seinen Arm. Er hielt sie fest und ganz nah an sich gedrückt. Er suchte sich eine Stelle an einem Bach, sattelte die Pferde ab und ließ sie frei. Dann setzte er sich und bedeutete ihr mit der Hand sich neben ihn zu setzen. Sie sank in seinen Arm und lehnte weinend an ihm.</p><p>Er fragte nicht, nahm an was war! </p><p>Irgendwann konnte sie endlich enden und drückte sich weg. Er sah auf sie hinab als er sich aufrichtete und blickte ihr länger in die Augen als üblich. </p><p>„Er verkaufte mich, ich wusste nicht wo ich bleiben sollte… und dann zwang er mich mit jedem ins Bett zu gehen. Die Knechte bewachten mich, ich konnte nicht weg, die Knechte hatten mich, er hatte mich… jeder hatte mich!“ Alles sprudelte nur so aus ihr. </p><p>Sie brach wieder in Tränen aus. Er zog sie zurück in seinen Arm. </p><p>„Ich fühle mich so schmutzig… besudelt, ich ekel mich vor mir selbst!“ <br/>„Das ist jetzt vorbei… ich verspreche ich werde auf Sie aufpassen.“<br/>„Aber Virginie...?“<br/>„...wird es verstehen, Sie vermisst Sie wie ich, Sie fehlen in unserem Leben!“ Er lächelte auf sie herab. „Sie kann es nicht zugeben aber sie fühlt ebenso… Sie werden schon sehen!“<br/>„Danke!“ </p><p>Sie ritten beide in ihren Gedanken verhangen zurück zum Schloss.</p><p>Als Etiénne herein trat fiel ihm Virginie um den Hals und dann sah sie Marie, selbes wiederholte sich und der Packt war besiegelt!</p><p>XXX</p><p>Virginie brachte einen gesunden Jungen zur Welt, den Etiénne herzte und ihn als eigenen Sohn behandelte.</p><p>Virginie und Marie wurden beinahe unzertrennlich. Sie liefen stundenlang im Park umher, Louis im Wagen, Friederike an der Hand, Clarisse und Hektor um sich herum und redeten ausgelassen, spielten mit den Kindern oder balgten mit den Hunden. Etiénne beobachtete die zwei oft von seinem Studienzimmer aus und schmunzelte. Kein Wunder die Beiden waren beinahe gleich alt und hatten die selben Interessen.<br/>Er hielt sorgsam Abstand von Marie, wollte nichts provozieren, es sei denn sie waren zu Dritt unterwegs. Ab und zu hatte er beide Frauen im Arm, eine links und eine rechts. Dann waren sie ausgelassen, so ausgelassen wie er seit langer Zeit nicht mehr war. Sie gingen sogar zu Dritt auf Bälle, man munkelte schon die ganze Zeit von den zwei Frauen des Marquis.</p><p>Marie und Virginie verbrachten Tag und Nacht zusammen, redeten oft so lange das die eine gleich bei der anderen blieb um dort zu schlafen. Etiénne hatte kaum einmal zeit allein mit seiner Frau zu sein, ohne über Marie in ihrem Bett zu stolpern. Er musste sie schon bewusst abfangen um mit ihr Intimitäten auszutauschen. Wie oft hatte Marie sie inflagranti erwischt zumindest beim Küssen manchmal hatte er seine Finger aber auch an anderer Stelle. Er zog es deshalb vor Virginie mit in sein Gemach zu nehmen. </p><p>Als sie von einer Soiree nach Hause kamen hatten sie sich angeregt unterhalten und waren in den Salon gelaufen um es sich dort gemütlich zu machen und Wein zu trinken.</p><p>Keiner von ihnen hielt sich zurück! </p><p>Sie wurden ausgelassen und Etiénnes Sinne vernebelten sich, er wollte sich zur Nacht verabschieden als Virginie ihn aufhielt. Er setzte sich wieder. Er sah den Beiden Frauen zu… wie sie sich anmutig bewegten, weil sie tanzten und spürte ein Ziehen in der Lende.</p><p>Kein guter Zeitpunkt, kein guter Ort. Er musste weg!!! <br/>Er konnte seine Blicke ja nicht mal zügeln. Er stand auf und Virginie hielt ihn wieder zurück. Er zog sie auf seinen Schoß und sie spürte seine Erregung an ihren Schenkeln. Sie sprang auf und sah, dass Marie es ebenfalls bemerkt hatte. Er stand wieder auf und nun war es kaum noch zu verbergen, seine Hose beulte sich unter der Weste aus. </p><p>„Verzeihung die Damen!“ </p><p>Er setzte sich wieder, zu betrunken um Peinlichkeit zu spüren! Die Frauen hatten die Diener vor geraumer Zeit ins Bett geschickt und nun waren sie allein, es würde sich also kaum herum sprechen. <br/>Virginie lachte verlegen als sie Marie ansah. Sie beschlossen ihn ins Bett zu bringen um sich dann weiter zu unterhalten. </p><p>Als sie ihn soweit hatten, dass er sich nur hinlegen musste hielt er sie fest und sie fielen zusammen ins Bett, die eine links die andere rechts, sie lagen quer. Er hielt sie beide in den Seiten… Am liebsten wäre er jetzt so eingeschlafen… Sie blieben und redeten. </p><p>Dann schliefen sie tatsächlich so ein. Als er erwachte blickte er in zwei paar Augen die zu ihm aufsahen. Seine Erregung schien wieder da zu sein und er bemerkte es schmerzhaft, weil es zog und in der Hose spannte. Sie waren noch hier und sie machten keine Anstalten aus dem Bett zu steigen. Er sah kurz zur Zimmerdecke und überlegte… er wollte es nicht beenden und blieb wie und wo er war… wäre da nicht dieser gewisse Schmerz. Er stöhnte kurz leise und drückte sich in die Matratze. Virginie robbte in seinem Arm hinauf und küsste ihn… er stellte ein Bein auf und stöhnte weil seine Hose stärker ausgebeult wurde. Virginie sah Marie an und nickte ihr zu… Auch sie robbte in seinem Arm hinauf. Als ihre Lippen sich trafen stöhnte er härter… er teilte diese und kostete sie aufmerksam. </p><p>Dann spürte er eine Hand die seine Hose öffnete und dann versank er im Himmelreich. Als er über sich kam streckte er sich entspannt auf der Matratze aus. Er konnte es nicht glauben!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hups, ja da ist es mit mir durchgegangen.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sie hatten sich gehen lassen und noch viel Restalkohol im Blut, es war noch Nacht. Als er wieder erwachte brummte sein Schädel, er hatte kaum eine halbe Stunde geschlafen und ziemlichen Durst. Als er aufstand schwankte er los um sich etwas aus seiner Karaffe einzuschenken. Er bemerkte die geöffnete Hose und schloss diese mit zittrigen Händen, konnte sich kaum konzentrieren. Wasser hatte er nicht mehr, wollte auch die Dienerschaft nicht wecken. Eine Flasche Bordeaux versprach ein bisschen Flüssigkeit. Also öffnete er diese und setzte sie an. Als er den Wein abgesetzt hatte streckte er sich ein bisschen. </p><p>Dann zog er seinen Gehrock aus und musste sich fest halten weil er arg schwankte. Danach folgte die Hose… es war ihm eindeutig zu unbequem im Bett, beschloss er so eben. Die Perücke zog er ab ohne die Nadeln zu lösen, sie sprangen in alle Richtungen davon und wuschelte durch seine schwarzen Locken. Die Weste war ebenfalls im Weg auch diese behandelte er mit Gewalt weil er sie nicht auf bekam. Auch ihre Knöpfe sprangen ab. Sein Halstuch...voller Rotwein… schleuderte er in eine Ecke. </p><p>Endlich frei!</p><p>Als er sich umdrehte starrte ihn Marie an, sie hatte ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet. Er lächelte und schwankte zurück zum Bett dann legte er sich vor sie, da es ihn zu gefährlich schien über sie zu klettern. Sie musterten sich eine geraume Zeit. Etiénne verfiel zusehends in den Friederike Modus und musste sich immer wieder sagen, dass sie es eben nicht war. Doch der Alkohol lies ihn abschalten. Er strich durch ihre Haare und zog sie eng an sich. Sie sah ihn fragend an und war selbst benebelt von dem roten Traubensaft. Er zog ihr langsam die Haarnadeln heraus und ihre Blütendekoration hinaus. Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und hielt sich dort lange. Er sah Virginie schlafend über ihren Kopf hinweg und strich ihr lächelnd über die Wange. </p><p>Als er sich ihr wieder zu wandt sah sie ihn liebevoll an. Er strich über ihre Wange und musste sich wieder aufrichten weil ein Schwindel ihn zwang sich hinzulegen. Er lies seine Hand wandern und hatte ihren Busen in seiner Hand. Er würde sich verbrennen aber konnte nicht aufhören. Die pure Lust trieb ihn weiter und weiter. Schließlich waren es beide die sich vor lehnten um sich zu küssen. Er drückte sie auf den Rücken und lies seine Hand über ihren Bauch sinken, dann entlockte er ihr süße Töne.</p><p>Eine Hand zog sein Kinn und seine Aufmerksamkeit weg und Virginie blickte ihn an. Ihr Blick war unergründlich und dann beugte sie sich vor und küsste ihn. Er stöhnte in diesen Kuss weil er kapitulierte angesichts so viel Schönheit. Dann wandt er sich wieder Marie zu, die ihn sehnsuchtsvoll anblickte. </p><p>Er fürchtete sich fast vor sich selbst weil er in Begriff war mit zwei Frauen gleichzeitig zu schlafen.</p><p>Die Gerüchte stimmten. </p><p>Marie hatte ihr Kleid ausgezogen ebenso wie Virginie, also entledigte er sich des Restes seiner Kleider. Es war gar nicht notwendig Hand an sich zu legen, er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen! Trotz oder auf Grund des Alkohols war er bereit für Schandtaten. </p><p>Er lehnte sich hinab und küsste die Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel um sich dann weiter hoch zu arbeiten. Sie stöhnte und warf sich ihm entgegen, fuhr durch seine grauen Schläfen. Danach positionierte er sich zwischen sie Beide und spürte Virginie in seinem Rücken die sich an ihn schmiegte und Hand an ihn legte. Er ließ seine Hand über Maries Bauch zu ihrem Busen gleiten und zurück, zog ihre Hüfte nah an seine. Er spürte Virginies Hand die heiße Spuren auf seinem Körper hinterließ. Marie ergriff ihn und lies ihn in sich, weil sie es nicht mehr aushielt, danach war sie es die den Rhythmus bestimmte und sich gegen ihn warf. Virginie spürte seine Muskeln und streichelte ihn zusätzlich ein bisschen. Er hatte Mühe nicht sofort zu kommen. Er wälzte Marie auf den Rücken und hielt ihre Hände fest weil diese ihn wahrscheinlich zu schnell zu weit gebracht hätten. Virginie sah ihnen zu und fand es anregend.</p><p>Etiénne lies zu, dass er nicht bestimmen konnte was geschah als Marie ihre Hände befreite. Sie küssten sich und dann entzog er sich weil, er Virginie wollte. Ihre Anziehungskraft war weit aus präsenter als Maries. Sie hielt ihn nieder gedrückt und setzte sich auf ihn bis er nicht mehr einhalten konnte und sich gehen lies. </p><p>Die Nacht hatte ihre leidenschaftlichen Momente bis zum Morgengrauen als er nicht mehr konnte. Sie hatten ihn die ganze Nacht auf Trab gehalten und ihn ausgelaugt. Er konnte so lange mithalten bis es nicht mehr ging, nichts zu machen. </p><p>XXX</p><p>Der nächste Morgen, eher Mittag war hart, sein Kopf brummte fürchterlich und an allzu viel konnte er sich kaum erinnern. Er schlug schmerzhaft, ob des Lichtes die Augen auf und fühlte die zwei warm an seinen Seiten. Er erhob sich und stieg aus dem Bett.</p><p>„Oh mein Schädel, ich bin zu alt für so was!“ Er rieb sich den Kopf. </p><p>Jacques musste schon da gewesen sein, denn eine Karaffe Wasser stand im Raum und sein Frühstück auf einem Tisch, wohlgemerkt Frühstück für drei Personen. Er überlegte, nein, es war kein Traum, ja, er hatte über die Stränge geschlagen.</p><p>Er nahm die Karaffe und schüttete sich das Eiskalte Wasser über den Kopf dann schüttelte er sich weil es wie kleine Nadelspitzen prickelte. Er zog sich an und dann einen bequemen Morgenmantel an und begann seinen Teil zu essen. Er hatte einen enormen Appetit und mit der Mahlzeit wurde das Dröhnen im Kopf erträglicher. Danach machte er einen kleinen Spaziergang im Park. Als er wiederkam lagen die zwei noch in seinem Bett und unterhielten sich. </p><p>Er setzte sich an die Kante und wirkte glücklich. </p><p>„Na, meine zwei kleinen Raubkatzen.“ Seine Stimme klang lüstern. „Hattet ihr keine Zeit euch anzuziehen?“ </p><p>Er küsste erst die eine dann die andere. </p><p>„Wieso, heute steht doch nichts an, wieso kommst Du nicht zurück ins Bett?“ Fragte Virginie.<br/>„Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen.“<br/>„Was kann so wichtig sein wie wir?“ Sagte Marie schmollend.<br/>„Ich muss Jemanden noch eine Lektion erteilen.“ Er grinste lakonisch.<br/>„Erteilst Du uns zuerst Deine Lektion?“</p><p>Virginies Hand war an intimer Stelle. </p><p>„Ich habe keine Zeit.“ Er sagte es künstlich ärgerlich. <br/>„Dann sind wir schnell!“ Sie öffnete seine Hose.<br/>„Also gut… nur kurz!“ </p><p>Er nahm sie sich und drückte sie von hinten in die Kissen. Dann Marie in selber Art und weise. Es klopfte an der Tür. </p><p>„Herr, er ist hier.“<br/>„Soll warten!“ <br/>„Oui, Herr!“ </p><p>Nach einer schnellen Partie erhob er sich und richtete sich wieder her. </p><p>„Wir warten hier auf Dich!“ </p><p>XXX</p><p>Die erste berauschende Zeit verging und er hatte seine Spuren in Beiden hinterlassen. Beide waren schwanger. </p><p>Marie wusste immer, dass Sie die zweite Geige spielte. Er bevorzugte Virginie wo es ging. Seine Liebe galt ihr und ihr allein. Marie war zwar ebenfalls in ihn verliebt, seit ihrer ersten Begegnung aber sie verstand ihn. Sie wusste, dass er sie nie in gleicher Art und Weise lieben konnte…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nein, das wird kein Porno. Ich musste das jetzt mal aufklären. </p><p>Wurde ja auch mal Zeit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>